I Was Made For You
by Jewannaman
Summary: The sequel to Under Her Spell...
1. Chapter 1

_It took me ages, but I have finally written the first chapter to the sequel of Under Her Spell. There isn't much else to add, except this story leaves off during the same time period of the last chapter of Under Her spell._

* * *

"You've missed half your classes in previous semester, your grades are average at best, and you were just recently caught having sex in the girl's bathroom" Mr. Fields said, looking over Chuck's record.

Chuck crossed one leg over the other as he sat in the office of his Guidance Counselor, holding a smirk. "I've already paid my dues for the bathroom incident so I don't understand why I'm here"

Mr. Fields put down Chuck's folder on the desk and stared at Chuck. "You're here because you haven't registered for the after school SAT courses." Mr. Fields folded both arms on the desk and leaned in, giving Chuck a serious look. "If you have a low SAT score, you can kiss college goodbye"

"That may be true, but my future holds running a Multinational firm while you'll still be working here, sucking on the Headmaster's thumb" Chuck replied.

"You just earned yourself a detention" Mr. Fields drew out his drawer and pulled out a detention slip. "Look around Charles, everyone is going to college"

* * *

Blair played with her fruit cup, pouting her lips a little as her minions gossiped over futile things. Her mind was elsewhere, like sleeping cozily on that chisel featured boy's chest.

The deal with Serena was one she began second-guessing, especially considering how dull her life had become since they stopped speaking to each other. Her eyes landed over to Dan who was sitting by himself by a table in the corner of the cafeteria, eating and writing in his mole skin.

"Do you know Georgina's back?" Serena asked, clearly trying to distract her. "She asked me to come clubbing last night"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Of course she did, she's a loon"

God hated her too much to let Georgina out of her life. Not only did the girl steal her time with Serena, but she was also off the wall berserk. From what she's heard, Georgina ditched her boarding school and was living in some apartment without her parent's knowledge of it.

"Why has Humphrey been ignoring us?" Blair turned to Serena.

Serena lips curved into amusement. "I don't think he wants to deal with the headache"

Blair frowned at her words and began poking at her fruit cup again, not feeling satisfied with that answer.

"He must be lonely" Blair thought out loud and narrowed her eyes at him to get a better look.

A new trait Dan learned about Blair was possessiveness. The girls from Constance had been warned not to speak a word to him, but he found it more flattering then annoying. It's not like he was interested in anyone else. The last thing he needed in his life was more romance.

Serena was the girl he should be with. She didn't care about his status and it wouldn't hurt hers if they dated. However, Blair was the girl he wanted because he could easily see himself getting lost in her forever. Unfortunately, she was dating Nate.

Everything was right again in the Upper Eastside as the students of Constance and St. Jude's were notified through Gossip Girl that the Golden Couple was back together. Long gone was Blair's dark side. She was back to being her inner Grace Kelly, which of course Dan doubted. Blair was a schemer, she was both good and bad. So he knew her good girl act wasn't permanent, but would enjoy watching her struggle with it.

Dan chugged his milk and emptied out his lunch tray in the trash as class was beginning soon. When he entered the hallway, he found Chuck waiting for him by his locker.

"Humphrey" Chuck called out and smirked as he leaned his shoulder against the yellow metal lockers. "I need a favor"

Dan sighed and opened his locker to take his history book. "Shoot"

"I need some tutoring for the classes we're in together" Chuck said and his smugness was beginning to fade.

Dan shut his locker and looked over to Chuck. "Okay, what's in it for me?"

"Free booze, women, getting to live in the life of Chuck Bass" Chuck smugly grinned.

Dan opened his mouth, but then instantly closed it before he turned around and walked away while shaking his head. Of course Chuck couldn't let Humphrey go that easily. He caught up with Brooklyn and decided to take another approach.

"Dan" Chuck called out, leading Dan to stop and turn over to Chuck. "I would really appreciate it if you could help me with our Physics exam on Friday. It would mean a great deal to me"

Dan stared at him for a little, sighed, but then nodded. "Alright, I'll come over Thursday and we'll study together"

* * *

Serena remembered losing her virginity. It was during the middle of the summer when she was 14 and Georgina had taken her to a College Party up in Columbia. She was so drunk that there were only flashes from that night. One smell she could distinctly remember was vomit, as her back was on a bed of the Frat House and her dress was ridden up. The bed was squeaking and she felt more pain then pleasure. There was a boy on top of her, wearing a long sleeve polo. He didn't give her any kisses and only moved his hips in and out of her, grunting against her ear.

"Long time no see S" Georgina said and pulled up a chair in the Café they decided to meet.

"Why do you keep calling me?" Serena asked, not looking happy to see Georgina.

"I want to have some fun" Georgina leaned in and over the table. "You know how I can get when I'm bored"

There it was, a subtle warning from Georgina. Being around Georgina reminded her of what life was like before she ran away to Connecticut and it wasn't something Serena missed.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Georgina asked.

"I'm going to Chuck's on Friday" Serena said

"I'll join you"

"Blair's going to be there" Serena told Georgina, knowing how much she hated Blair.

Georgina's lips twisted in disgust. "Yes, that certainly is a problem. I can do without Blair so I suppose I will be seeing you another time." Georgina stood up and gave Serena one last look. "You should be expecting a call"

A call Serena planned on ignoring from now on.

Georgina left Serena and took a town car all the way over to Brooklyn. As usual, she was welcomed with a warm smile when she arrived in the coffee shop. At first, there was a motive behind being close to Dan Humphrey, but as time went on, a very unfamiliar and unsettling feeling reached her heart. Long gone was her cool blood.

Georgina was very displeased with the way Serena had been treating her and it was time for her to let Serena know she was serious.

"What are you doing Friday?" Georgina asked as she reached the counter and met Dan's eyes.

* * *

It's Thursday night and the last place he expected to be was in the elevator to Chuck's suite. But the past year had proved to be very different from previous ones and it shouldn't have come as a surprise to where he was at the moment.

As soon as Dan reached the main floor, a woman who to him, looked like a high-end escort, walked past him and headed to the elevator.

A robe wearing Chuck appeared. "I would offer you something, but all I have to offer at the moment is alcohol and weed, and I don't think either of those options are smart ones"

They went back to Chuck's room where it could be considered to be bland. There was artwork, which he found to be a weird and filled with bad taste.

Looking over Chuck's room, he couldn't figure out what hobbies Chuck had or the type of music he listened to. Music was something Dan always used to read people, but it was difficult to do when Chuck didn't have a preference.

When Dan started quizzing Chuck, he soon realized Chuck was very behind. It was clear this was going to be Dan's first all-nighter. They spent hours going over topics and it was a good way of studying for Dan as well, but the only problem was the lack of sleep he would be getting.

Dan stayed over Chuck's for the night and took a two hour nap. Because he wasn't wearing clothes that complied with St. Jude's rules, he had to borrow something from Chuck's closet.

As he slid his hand into one of Chuck's dress shirts, he felt as though he was making a deal with the devil, but he had to admit, the cloth was extraordinary and the slim fit shirt molded perfectly with his body.

Chuck gave him some Adderall which would keep him awake for the exam and they left for school together in the limo. It was awkward heading to a school in a limo. It seemed like such a waste of money, but that was what a life of luxury was all about he thought.

Thank god the exam was in the morning because the pill started making its way to his brain and everything began clicking. It was like being on a coffee high that didn't end.

By the end of the day, Dan's brain was beginning to crash and he somehow made his way back home. He stumbled his way over to his room and fell on the bed, face first. It didn't take long for Dan to find sleep, but when he did, his eyes soon fluttered open to the feel of familiar lips on his. His hand ran through her hair and pulled her closer, but kept his eyes closed because he was afraid it wasn't going to be real.

"Open your eyes" Dan heard in his ear and it startled him.

He opened his eyes and pulled away from the insistent lips to look over and see Serena sitting next to him on the bed while Blair was on the opposite side of him.

Serena's fingers tucked under his chin and turned his head. She leaned in, but Dan's brows furrowed and he pulled back.

A crease formed in-between Serena's brows. "What's wrong?"

"This is weird" Dan answered

"It's okay Dan, let's just forget everything and have a fun night" Serena whispered leaning in.

Dan turned away and looked back to a lip pressed, smiling Blair. "I can't. I feel like I'm hers"

"What's so great about her? She's immature and snobby" Serena said.

Dan met Blair's smile and cupped her cheek. "I think she's perfect"

"But you don't love her" Serena disputed.

"I do. I love her" Dan replied and leaned in to kiss Blair softly, feeling Serena fade away in the back.

The feel of her lips didn't last long as he was awoken by his phone. His eyes fluttered open and reached over to the phone to learn Georgina was calling him.

He ignored the call and took a moment to gather his thoughts. After staring at the wall and being unproductive, Dan headed to the kitchen to find a snack, only to see his father sitting on a barstool by the small island.

Rufus turned his head to look at Dan and smiled. "How was the exam?"

Dan sat by his father. "Good, I think I did pretty well"

Rufus nodded and went back to eating from his plate of pasta while Dan remained in deep thought. The prospect of being in love with Blair was a scary one. Unlike Serena, there was never a sense of reassurance from Blair's end. She kept everything to herself and now she was dating Nate, making him feel less significant.

"What's on your mind?" Rufus inquired, knowing something was wrong.

Dan rubbed the outside of his mouth with his hand, looking a little frustrated. "I'm thinking about how I blew it with Blair"

Rufus's lips curved slightly. "Watching you like this reminds me of my younger days"

Dan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't see how you can compare me dating Blair to you spending nights with groupies"

"There was this one groupie that reminds me of Blair. They're both similar in the way they go about things" Rufus said as his eyes brightened and his smile widened from the memory. "I remember being so deeply in love with her"

"What happened?" Dan asked, sounding deeply invested in what his father was telling him.

Rufus's smiled began to fade as he met Dan's eyes. "She chose money" Rufus placed his hand on Dan's shoulder and a sad smile formed on his lips. "You can spend your time worrying about blowing your chances with Blair, but I think the real question is; would she have let her world come in-between your relationship?"

Dan blinked. "I don't know"

Rufus lips curled. "Well that's the million dollar question son" he patted Dan on the shoulders and left for the bathroom.

* * *

Playing with her plate of food, Blair let out a sigh in the dining room as she could hear her mother flirting on the phone with another man. She soon came to the conclusion her mother wouldn't be joining her for dinner which meant another night spent eating dinner alone.

After finishing her plate, Blair left the dining room to only see her mother arch a brow when she set foot in the foyer.

Eleanor covered the bottom part of her phone with a hand. "Where are you going?"

"To Chuck's" Blair replied.

Eleanor studied Blair's figure from top to bottom. "You don't have the legs to pull off jeans dear"

Blair fought off a frown and nodded. As soon as her back turned to her mother, she shut her eyes and sighed, but still ascended up the staircase.

Before she changed her attire for the evening, Blair stuck two fingers down her throat and heaved out her dinner. After clearing up her stomach, she went to her closet and picked out a blouse and skirt that matched.

Soon, she was receiving phone calls and texts asking her who she was taking and when she was planning on arriving. There was a bit of fulfillment seeing Nate being one of the many missed calls she had in her phone. It was pleasing to see Nate making an attempt to change his bad habits.

The clock struck eight and Nate was right on time. She descended down the staircase elegantly to an awaiting Nate. His smile was brilliant and he was wearing a dress shirt with a nice dark green sweater over it. Nate's attire blended seamlessly with hers and she knew the night was going to be perfect.

Blair stuck out her hand to let Nate bend down and kiss it, another check for formality.

"You look lovely" Nate admired.

"Thank you" Blair replied, keeping her head high. "Shall we go?"

They left for Chuck's suite in Nate's town car and held hands for the whole ride. Blair's childhood dream was coming into fruition. She was with Nate again and they had gotten over the obstacles that threatened to strain their relationship away. Not only was her love life in order, but even with Serena coming back to Constance, she was still the top girl in school.

When they arrived to Chuck's, she let out a happy gust of breath and smiled as everyone's eyes were on her and Nate. The crowd wasn't too heavy, as there were not many invited. What made Chuck Bass's party's special was the exclusivity of them. You were _in_ if invited.

Blair requested Nate get her a glass of chardonnay and headed towards Serena. It was obvious the other girls had already begun drinking and she could only roll her eyes to the immature sniggering.

As she was on the brink of reaching the girls, an older boy she had never seen before offered a drink. She took him in, from head to toe and scrunched her nose.

"No" was her response and she continued her way over to the girls.

"You know one drink wouldn't hurt" Serena said as Blair reached the girls.

"I think Nate would disagree" Blair pointed out. "But then again, making it known your wanted isn't always a bad thing"

"Does playing games with Nate work?" Jenny asked as her brows furrowed in intrigue.

Blair placed a curled hand on her hip and turned towards Jenny. "It's the only way to keep them interested Little J" Blair glanced over her to Serena and arched a brow. "See, girls like us can get boring quickly once the chase is over"

"It's true, once I had given myself over to Andrew Latcher, he grew bored" Katy agreed.

"Well you're just simply boring dear" Blair pressed her lips into a fake smile. "A bigger cup size might help"

A weep of suspicion grew over her when she turned to Serena and noticed her friend wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. To see what caught Serena's attention, Blair looked over her shoulder and her eyes began to narrow.

There he was, distracting her from everything she had worked to earn. Seeing Dan was the last thing she expected as school was the only time they would run into each other. It was safe to presume her Friday night was ruined, because whenever Dan was around, it would make things foggier and her dreams would only become less appealing.

Blair noticed Georgina's hand grazing Dan's back and a jolt of anger reached her eyes. From gathering everything she was seeing, it became obvious to Blair that Georgina and Dan knew each other. They must have spent some time together in the past and the thought of Dan being corrupted by Georgina was not something she was okay with.

Blair left the girls to get a better look at Dan, not caring if Serena noticed. She watched Dan furrow his brows when deciding which bottle of alcohol to pour into a glass. It didn't come as a surprise that Dan was still new to the world of alcohol.

The look he was giving Georgina made her frown. Dan looked happy and for some reason, it didn't make her happy.

What was it about Dan Humphrey that drove her insane? His chest was flat, but it wasn't the sort of chest someone fragile and petite would carry. It fit his body well. He did have abs, but they were barely there, and they were only there because of how skinny he was, not because he worked out.

In the end, she did like his body, but not as much as his face. If there was one thing Blair Waldorf is, it's that she's shallow. Blair could never date someone she didn't find attractive. She found him so attractive, that she let him-

"You really have to stop staring" Serena said, ruining Blair's train of thoughts.

Blair turned over to face Serena. "You're not the least bit annoyed to see Georgina with Dan?"

"Of course I am B. She's clearly manipulating him to get to me, but what good will it do if I confront Dan on it without remaining level-minded" Serena reasoned.

"Do what you deem necessary, but I'm going humiliate Georgina Sparks" Blair replied.

Blair left Serena and stormed her way over to Jenny. "You" Blair pointed at Jenny as the young blonde's eyes widened in fear. "Why haven't you said a word about Georgina?"

Jenny swallowed hard, then lifted her chin up confidently. "I decided not to tell you because I don't want to get involved in your relationship with my brother"

An amused smile appeared on Blair's lips. "Then what good are you? See if you aren't on my side, then you're on Georgina's side. And if that indeed is the case, then there certainly won't be perks of being invited to party's like this"

Jenny gulped in pure fear and Blair curled her lips devilishly in response.

"Blair" Serena said in a warning tone.

This was the sort of behavior Serena thought Dan would disapprove of. Dan had to of known of Blair's bullying ways and it was why Serena was having trouble grasping the whole Dan and Blair thing.

"Chuck has Dan cornered in the kitchen, why don't we join them" Serena offered as a distraction.

Blair pointed a glare in Jenny's direction, and then followed Serena over to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, Blair saw Dan leaning against the countertop in his black chambray shirt jacket, while supporting a plain white t-shirt underneath. Blair approved as he was dressed casual, but met her fashionable standards.

Dan looked over and met Blair's eyes. "Hey"

The smile he gave her was natural. There was nothing forced about it and that was one of the things she always liked about Dan.

"Humphrey was just telling me about his first run in with Georgina" Chuck said.

Dan rubbed the back of his hand as his eyes shifted in-between the circle that was forming in front of him. "Yeah, she's actually really nice"

Serena eyed Dan skeptically. "Dan, she's crazy"

"As fun as it would be to see you go down this road with Georgina Sparks, I have to agree with Serena. The bitch is crazy" Chuck added.

Dan looked in deep thought as his brows knitted together. "I did catch her watching me sleep a few times, which I do find odd"

It killed Blair to see how naïve Dan was. There was still so much he had to learn about how things worked around in the UES.

Serena folded her arms across her chest. "Did Georgina tell you about our past?"

Dan strayed away from his thoughts and tilted his chin up to stare at Serena. "She said you both were friends, but then you ran away to Connecticut without a goodbye"

"I know how she feels" Blair murmured quietly.

"The thing I can't wrap around my head is, what the hell did Georgina do to you guys?" Dan asked as he leaned off the counter.

"I didn't like the person I was when I was with her" Serena explained.

"That's not Georgina's fault and I can kind of see why she's mad at you. You totally forgot about her" Dan said and shrugged his shoulders. "Speaking as someone who's on the outside, I know how Georgina feels. It's always going to be you three and Nate. Everyone else will never be truly in"

Serena gave Dan look of incredulity. "Dan, she's manipulating you to get back at me"

Dan nodded and looked away. "Alright, I'll stop seeing her" Dan gave in.

"Thank you" Serena said and left the kitchen with Chuck following not shortly after, leaving Blair alone with Dan.

The scent of his Cool Water cologne became more noticeable and she looked up to see Dan looking at her. Whenever he would stare at her, it would feel like she was in front of the eyes of an artist painting his masterpiece. The stare he gave Blair made her feel special.

A small curve of the lips appeared on Dan's face. "I suppose this is my cue to leave"

"Don't pretend like you there aren't things you've been dying to discuss" Blair replied.

"Right. I suppose the Age of Innocence would be one" Dan added

Blair clasped her hands together excitedly and her eyes brightened. "You finally read it"

"Yes, but it left me only bitter"

"That may be true, but the journey was a beautiful one. The protagonist had so much moral, it reminds you of how unfortunate we are to live in such a different world" Blair said

Dan's lip curved in amusement. "I find it a bit ironic for you of all people to be saying something of that nature"

Blair leaned her back against the counter by Dan's side and the feel of their shoulders grazing each other didn't go unnoticed. "Just because I'm a certain way, doesn't mean that I want the people I'm surrounded by being that way as well. The glitz and glamour is amazing and it draws me in, but I don't necessarily find the people from this world to be perfect"

"Nor do I" Dan agreed and made a face of mulling something over. "Well, except for this one girl"

Blair bit her lower lip and played with her hands. "Is she blonde?"

"Why does it matter what I think?"

"Why do I have to spell everything out for you?"

"You don't. That's the problem" Dan said.

"Neither do you. You've let me and Serena make the decisions for you, leaving it unclear on who you truly want"

They stared at each other for a moment, and Blair hoped he couldn't notice her how hard her chest was moving up and down. The room was filled with an insurmountable amount of tension between them, but it seemed impossible to resolve with Nate and Serena lurking in the past and present.

"It doesn't matter. If I give you an answer, it will only cause more harm than good" Dan told her.

Blair's eyes went a little cross eyed due to her being lost in Dan's eyes. "Why does it matter? From what you've said in the past, I thought you wouldn't be happy with me dating Nate"

"That was before, when I didn't know him, but after spending time with you, I realized how judgmental I can be" Dan explained.

"So I'm right to give him a second chance?" Blair asked.

"I don't think Nate's bad for you. I know he made a mistake, but I think he just needed to be with other girls to realize how special you are. Sometimes a breakup is good for couples" Dan said.

Blair for once didn't know what to say. There were a million thoughts running through her head, one being how she had completely forgotten about Nate.

"There you are" Nate said and stepped into the kitchen to approach Blair. Nate's eyes soon made their way over to Dan. "Hey man, I didn't know you were coming, but I'm glad you're here" Nate stuck his hand out for Dan to reach. "No hard feelings right?" Nate tried to confirm.

Dan reached out to shake Nate's hand. "Right"

* * *

On the way back to Blair's penthouse, Nate remained quiet for the rest of the night. It was odd, but she knew it had something to do with Dan.

Soon enough, when they reached the foyer of her penthouse, all of Nate's insecurities came out.

"You and Dan were just a fling right?" Nate asked Blair, sounding worried.

"Of course. Dan was a distraction from everything that was going on with my life" Blair reassured Nate.

Nate looked down to his toes. "The thing is, it's getting more and more difficult to believe you" Nate looked up and met her eyes. "You spent most of the party keeping your eyes on Dan"

"Only because he came with Georgina" Blair told Nate.

Nate looked at Blair doubtfully. "If things keep going the way they've been, I don't see a way of this working out" Nate started backing away as his he was heading to the elevator. "For this to work, you have to be two feet in"

As soon as the elevator closed, Blair shut her eyes, thinking of what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is a beast, but it was fun to write. Also, thanks for the reviews, especially the reviewer named SK. To answer your question, I have read every one of your reviews and they were all delightful. _

* * *

Suddenly, a sweaty and out of breath Blair awoke from her dream. Another night had passed where her vivid, intense dreams had left her breathless. Her center was throbbing and begging for attention, but she wouldn't dare to give in to him.

Blair sighed and left the bed to head downstairs. Even though it was very late at night, she could hear her mother working on a dress she had been designing for the past year. In all honesty, Blair was just as emotionally attached to the dress as her mother because it was the first dress they had designed together.

The dress was going to be introduced during a Ball that was being held in the coming months. So of course Blair presumed she was going to be the one wearing the dress. The decision was rather obvious as the dress was visibly made for her.

After a stepping down the staircase, Blair went into the narrow hallway and made her way over to Eleanor's office. When she reached the office, Blair poked her head in and saw her mother measuring around the crimson red dress.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Eleanor inquired in a distracted tone.

Blair sighed and set foot in the office, eventually pulling up a chair and watching her mother work. "My dreams are becoming more intense"

Eleanor's eyes left the dress and her attention went to Blair, with a smile forming on her lips. "I can only help if you share what the dream is about dear"

There was only one person in the world that brought fear into Blair's heart and that person stood before her. Eleanor made her feel like a child and it was why she would never want to share exactly what she was dreaming of, let alone it being embarrassing for anyone to know. For Blair, it was important for her mother to think of her as an angelic virgin.

An answer never came from Blair as she looked down and fiddled with her hands. A look of worry and care crept up Eleanor's face as she sat beside Blair. Things between her mother and her had become a little better when Blair stood up to her mother after the photo shoot incident and it was impossible to forget how Dan was the one who gave her the confidence to confront her mother.

Blair certainly couldn't say their relationship was perfect, because they were far from it, but her mother was somewhat more attentive and that meant a lot to her.

"Does this have to do with Daniel?" Eleanor asked

Blair tilted her chin up to stare at Eleanor. "I can't help but feel that if it weren't for Serena, I would be with him right now"

Eleanor placed her hand on top of Blair's knee. "Honey, you cannot be thinking about a boy who doesn't belong in our world" Blair's eyes went down and a frown became of her lips. "Women like us can't date men like him. It would be deemed social suicide"

"When I'm with him, I don't care what everyone else thinks or says" Blair said in a small voice due to the fear of what her mother thinks.

"I know you're the type to follow your heart, but you can't throw everything away for a boy who may, after it's all said and done, want Serena" Eleanor replied.

The conversation with her mother wasn't making Blair feel any better, so she nodded and went back to her bedroom, in hopes of catching some sleep.

* * *

Three days had passed since Dan had written anything and it was why he was staring at the droplet filled window, not doing anything productive. Whenever his mood was down and he felt lonely, the rain always made him feel better.

"Are you coming?" Jenny asked.

All the talk in school was about some charity event in Connecticut. Everyone would go with their parents and meet up after the charity event to spend the weekend in Connecticut. Of course Jenny was one of the many who had been trying to squeeze their way in, since only a select few of the parents had been invited. Somehow, Jenny landed a ride with Serena.

Dan looked over his shoulder to see Jenny leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom door. "I don't think so"

Jenny arched a brow and smirked playfully. "You'd rather sit here and sulk over Blair?" Dan didn't answer and went back to staring out the window, only leading Jenny to sigh. "I don't understand what you see in her. She's dark and schemes, not that I mind, but she doesn't seem like your type"

"You don't understand because she's never let you in" Dan answered and continued to stare out the window.

"Honestly, I don't care who you like, but I do start to worry when I see my brother moping around the loft. You're too young to be this wrapped up on one girl" Jenny explained

Dan stood of his chair and turned to Jenny. "So I should come with you to Connecticut and get laid?"

Jenny smiled playfully. "We both know that's not what I meant"

When Dan heard laughter ringing from the living room, his brows furrowed and he made his way over to the noise, only to see Lily and Rufus laughing with Serena in the back giving them a questionable look. Jenny followed and mimicked the face he made when he saw the two adults.

"Do you guys know each other?" Dan asked, staring back and forth between the two.

Lily put a hand on Rufus's arm and turned her head to Dan. "We're merely old acquaintances"

Rufus smirked. "I've told you about Lily before"

Dan blinked and the words _Oh Shit _ran through his head. He connected the dots there were too many things running through his head.

"Will you be joining us?" Lily asked.

Dan checked his watch and realized he was running late. "I can't, I actually have somewhere I need to be"

In a hurry, Dan grabbed his jacket and left the loft, ignoring the stares.

* * *

The rain stopped, but the soccer field was a mess and it was why Blair was having trouble understanding why the game had not been cancelled. There weren't many people in attendance, particularly anybody to cheer her on.

After sighing in defeat, Blair worked with what she had and put forth her best effort, determined not to let outside elements affect her play.

Blair followed the ball that was kicked out of bounds and her eyes caught Dan leaning over the metal fence, watching the game intently. It would be a lie for her to say she was surprised because these were the sorts of things Dan did.

When she saw him, their eyes connected and everything her mother had warned her about was forgotten. The game couldn't finish soon enough. Blair had become distracted and the only thing on her mind was whether or not she had packed a tube of lip gloss before she left her penthouse.

A sweaty Blair reached the girl's locker room and went straight for the shower. It did take some time for Blair to leave the locker room; however, there is no clock on looking perfect. Luckily, she found a spare tube of her favorite flavored lip gloss in her locker.

Finally, after fixing her headband in a precise manner, she stepped out of the locker room and made her way over to dark haired boy scrolling through his phone. The spot of the courtyard Dan was standing in had very little light around it and she could barely make him out as the cellphone he was holding was the only source of light.

Blair placed a hand on her hip and arched a brow, curving her lips in a devious way. "Care to explain what you're doing here?"

His eyes left the phone screen and went to Blair. "Catching the girls soccer game"

"That's odd and if I cared, I would pick your brain about it, but I'd rather spend my evening discussing the corruption issues in Poland with Dorota" Blair said and brushed past his shoulder.

She waited and waited for him to speak up, and he didn't disappoint.

"Blair" Dan called out, leading Blair to shut her eyes and smile in victory. Sometimes boys were too easy to play with. Blair stopped and spun around. "Can I walk you home?"

"I'm sorry Humphrey, but that's too a far walk. I think I'd prefer to use the town car" Blair replied.

"What about the bus?" Dan offered.

Blair took a step forward and raised her brows in disbelief to what she was hearing. "Blair Waldorf doesn't use public transportation"

Dan swallowed hard and stared into Blair's eyes confidently. "She does if it gives her the opportunity to spend more time with me"

There was a hint of movement from the corner of her lips, but the self-confidence he was showing made her nervous because there was something attractive about confidence. Dan carefully reached her and stuck his hand out, eyes asking her to take it. With her eyes on his, she took his hand and let him lead the way.

* * *

At first, Blair thought riding the bus would be a revolting experience, but when his hand remained on her waist to ensure she wouldn't lose her balance, it didn't turn out to be so bad. Those profound brown eyes never left hers and it made the ride only more intense.

There wasn't one freckle on his face, or a scar from previous acne, making his skin smooth, but she feared the day he would become a man and those smooth cheeks of his would be covered in a stubble.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Dan asked, distracting Blair away from her thoughts.

Her lips curved and when his eyes caught sight of them curving, she could see those brown orbs gleaming. "My time isn't free"

"You're right, it's out of my budget" Dan met her curved lips and leaned in. "But I'll let you chose the place"

"That's tempting" Blair said and licked around her lips. Little things she would do affected him in ways they never did with Nate.

"Is that a yes?"

Like there was any doubt Blair wouldn't agree.

Dan took her hand and led her out of the bus. Hand in hand, they walked a few blocks until they reached her favorite dessert shop, Ladurée.

A small smile formed on Dan's lips when he looked through the window of the store. "Macaroons"

At first bite, Blair's eyes shut from the sheer blissful taste of her macaroon. There wasn't any doubt in her mind that Dan's eyes were studying her from the other end of the small table, probably trying to control a fit of laughter from escaping.

Blair took another bite of her macaroon and eyed him suspiciously, leaning over the wooden table a little to present her cleavage. "What is your endgame here Humphrey?"

In response, Dan arched a brow, knowing what Blair was trying to do when she leaned over the table. "There's no motive if that's what you're thinking" Dan leaned in to match her posture over the table. "I'd like to think we're friends"

Blair swallowed hard to his proximity and leaned back to the chair, feeling the need to deflect away from the tense moment. "If we're such good friends; would care to explain how your sister was able to score an invitation from Lily?"

"I think Lily was doing my dad a favor" Dan said, leading a crease to form between Blair's brows. "See, I discovered that my dad dated Lily back in his touring days"

"Was it a fling?" Blair asked.

Dan shook his head lightly. "No, from what he told me, it was so serious that he considered trying to stop Lily from marrying Serena's father"

"Why didn't he?" Blair asked softy, feeling deeply interested in knowing more.

Sadness crept up Dan's eyes. "He was going to, but he saw her dancing with Mr. Van Der Woodsen during the wedding rehearsal and realized she would be fine without him" He sighed sadly and met Blair's eyes. "So he burned the letter he had written for her and left"

"That's so sad" Blair said thoughtfully.

"It scares me" His eyes fill with worry. "The thought of settling because you can't be with whom you truly want"

"Moving on to someone else, but remaining stuck in the past" Blair then added.

He met her eyes with a look of determination. "I'm not going to let that happen to me"

Blair swallowed hard, trying not to get into deeply of what the implications were of his statement.

* * *

After spending hours walking around the city, they finally arrived in front of her building, and she's staring at Dan, wondering if this was how their night was going to end.

"I had a good time" Dan said and Blair could only nod in agreement. He then took step forward and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight"

4 months ago, Blair only considered them being only physically attracted to each other, but here she was, spending a majority of the night conversing with him.

"Dan" Blair called out, leading him to stop abruptly and turn around. "You know you can ask Serena out if you want. It would only be fair"

A genuine smile formed on his lips. "That's very mature of you Blair" Dan replied, not giving her any indication of what he was thinking, and continued his way over to the subway while she couldn't help but think he was getting good at this game.

When Dan was out of sight, Blair received an alert from her phone.

_Gossip Girl here,_

_As most of you are probably sleeping, __**D **__was just spotted leaving __**B's**__ building. Wonder what __**N **__will think of his so called friend and girlfriend spending time together. We all know history tends to repeat itself…_

_You know you love me. _

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

Rolling around the bed, the sound of heels clicking and the scent of Chanel No. 5 consuming his nose caused Dan's eyes to flutter open. The knob on his door turned and in came Blair, fingers grasping on to a duffle bag.

Dan sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was still early in the morning, but because it was Blair, his irritation didn't last.

"What's going on?' Dan asked hoarsely.

"I have a certain need for you" Blair said and placed the duffle bag on the edge of Dan's bed. "As you know, I was planning on taking the town car down to Connecticut, but Serena requested I bring a car since they've been having trouble maneuvering around without one"

"That's understandable, the public transportation system in Connecticut isn't very dependable" Dan agreed.

"So does that mean you'll be driving me to Connecticut?" Blair inquired.

There was a small grimace on Dan's face from feeling worried. "I don't know, it sounds like a bad idea, especially considering the Gossip Girl blast last night"

Blair strode around his room, studying every little thing he owned thoroughly. "Hmm…I didn't think there was anything to be worried about" She abruptly stopped by Dan's desk and picked up a notebook.

"There isn't" Dan confirmed and lifted himself off the bed to stand up.

Blair turned her head over and smirked. "Are you sure?" She slyly put Dan's notebook in her purse and started stepping her way over to him. "Because I'm starting to think you're having trouble moving on Dan"

There were times where Blair could be such a bitch and not realize how hurtful her words were. Acting like his feelings for her were out there to play with was certainly a turn off for him.

"Give me my book back" Dan said.

"I have every right to read about your thoughts on last night" Blair replied and curved her lips, but not in the most friendly or welcoming manner.

Dan met her eyes. "Blair, I'm serious, give it back to me"

That superior smile of hers didn't go away and she spun around to head out of his bedroom, ignoring his request. "I'll be waiting in the town car"

When Dan heard the door to the loft shut, he closed his eyes in frustration. It was way too early for him to be having to deal with this on a Saturday. His eyes went over to the duffle bag and it was clear Blair had already packed for him, so it didn't take long for him to get ready, but just as he reached the front door, his father caught sight of him.

"Where are you going?" Rufus asked.

Dan released his grip from the door knob and turned to see Rufus standing by garage wall. "Connecticut"

"I know you were with her last night" Rufus said and folded his arms across his chest, leading Dan to look away and swallow nervously. "So you figure you'll show up to her game and maybe there's a chance she'll want to grab some dinner after"

"That seems harmless to me"

"You should consider asking Nate how he feels about it" Rufus replied and curved his lips slightly. "I get it. Right now, you're stuck on her and you think there's a possibility she still has feelings for you, so why not fight for her"

"But the problem is…"

"The problem is that you're deliberately trying to take advantage of the fact that Nate's in Connecticut" Rufus filled in and Dan's regret was beginning to be displayed on his face. "Look, go to Connecticut, but don't go there with an ulterior motive"

Dan quietly nodded and turned around to leave the loft with his father's words stuck in his head.

* * *

Sitting in the town car, the look Blair was giving him indicated she wasn't happy with his selection of wardrobe as they drove their way over to the garage in Blair's building.

Ignoring Blair's look, Dan shoved a hand in his pocket to pulls his phone out. After the Gossip Girl blast, it didn't come as a surprise his phone was filled with text messages and missed calls. Scrolling through the messages, he stopped when his eyes lay on Nate.

**Nate:**_ What the hell man_

Dan's eyes widened and he turned his attention to Blair. "Have you spoken to Nate?"

Blair looked over her red painted nails. "No, and I don't plan on it. I may however throw him a bone and let him have a word later tonight"

"Blair, he's pissed" Dan said.

"He should know I don't deal with threats" Blair replied coolly and put on a pair of dark shades.

A crease from worry formed in between Dan's eyebrows. "How exactly did he threaten you?"

Blair smirked. "That's not something I can share with you tiger"

A smile cracked his lips and he decided to let it go, instead, choosing to stare at her. She was trying to hide her smile and the shades were obviously there to stop him from reading her eyes. There were times he wondered what would happen if he just leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

It was becoming obvious Dan was losing control of his emotions, so he leaned back into the leather seat and shut his eyes for the rest of the ride.

* * *

To say the previous night was a disappointment would be an understatement. Spending a Friday in Nate's Uncle's Yacht was boring without Blair. Serena was stuck getting hit on by Chuck and she didn't appreciate how forceful he was being. Thankfully, she didn't drink enough to be taken advantage of.

In the lobby, Serena was waiting patiently for Blair to arrive. She did come across the Gossip Girl blast as it was unavoidable from the chatter going on between her peers. Everyone was overreacting, including Nate, but she knew Dan wasn't going to do anything to hurt Nate. Blair on the other hand was the wildcard.

A large SUV pulled up to the front of the hotel and Serena was able to make Blair out, who was sitting in the passenger's seat. Blair did fulfill her request, but Dan being the person driving her was not what she was expecting.

The Valet took the keys to the SUV and the two made their way over to her, leaving Serena to fold her arms across her chest and arch a brow.

"Jenny was literally begging you to come yesterday" Serena said and gave him a look of displeasure.

Dan playfully glared towards Blair. "It's not like I was given much of a choice"

In response, Blair rolled her eyes and took Serena's hand. Serena felt a tug and let Blair lead the way, leaving Dan all alone in the lobby.

"What am I supposed to do?" they heard Dan say.

Blair stopped abruptly and looked over her shoulder, with a smirk present on her lips. "You should visit the swimming pool. I'm sure there's some middle class girl just as lost as you"

Blair tugged her hand again and led them to the elevator lobby, giggling with Serena the whole way through. She loved this Blair. It was a Blair she had seen before she ran away to Connecticut. Since coming back, Blair still kept things close to her chest and it hurt that her best friend wasn't willing to be herself around her, but Serena knew there wasn't much she could do after sleeping with Nate.

"Let's make a drink shall we" Blair said once they set foot in Serena's hotel room.

Serena watched Blair stride all the way over to the mini bar. "Someone's in a good mood. I assume the ride over here was a fun one"

Blair looked over her shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows, pressed lips but smiling.

Serena laughed lightly. "You are horrible"

Blair placed the small liquor bottle she was able to grab from the mini bar and handed them to Serena. "How about you make me us a drink and I'll give you the luscious details"

"You are such a tease" Serena replied and shook her head in amusement as Blair fell on the sofa. "So what do you think of the room?"

Her mother had chosen to get Serena the Presidential Suite. There were four bedrooms which included two balconies that gave a great overview of Greenwich. The marble floor bathroom was to die for and the kitchen had a fridge filled with food.

"You already know what I think of the Delamar" Blair sat up from the sofa and told Serena.

Serena pulled out a grinder and placed it on the counter. "Yes, to you, elegance is everything"

Blair sighed and looked over her nails, frowning a little. "Unfortunately, my mother forgot to book me a room and the Delamar was booked when I last checked"

After throwing in an assortment of fruits into the grinder, Serena turned her attention to Blair. "You can stay here"

"What about Dan?"

"Me, you, and Jenny will take the three bedrooms and Eric can share his bed with Dan" Serena explained at ease. The excited glow in Blair's eyes didn't go unnoticed. "Speaking of Dan, how long do you plan on torturing him?"

"He's fine, Jenny texted him to meet her at the pool" Blair told Serena and took out her cellphone. "But I'll text him the details for tonight"

* * *

The room rung of loud moans coming from the TV. Chuck was doing what he always did when he had free time on his hands and was alone.

Right now, he was into light skinned brunettes. For some reason, his dick had been steering him towards Blair for the past year.

When Chuck heard the break up between Nathaniel and Blair, his first instinct was to find a way to get the brunette drunk. Unfortunately for him, Dan landed Blair and he was stuck on the outside. Since then, Blair hasn't become any more available, but one thing was for sure, Nate was easier to manipulate.

Slowly, Chuck unzipped his zipper, but when his fingers wrapped around his length, knock on his front door was heard. There were some curse words escaping his lips as he put himself back together and made his way over to the door.

Not to Chuck's surprise, it was Nathaniel at the door. Chuck beckoned him in and went to the sofa in the main floor of the hotel room.

"Is someone here?" Nate asked, brows furrowing in question. "I thought I heard a girl moaning"

"No, there's no one here" Chuck answered and looked at Nate like he had no idea what Nate was talking about. "Anyways, why can I do for you?"

Nate sat at the edge of the coffee table to face Chuck, elbows on his knees. "Blair's here and she's been ignoring me since I gave her an ultimatum"

A smirk formed on Chuck's lips. "This is getting pretty pathetic"

"You're the one who told me to put pressure on her to scare her" Nate pointed out.

Chuck cocked a brow, still holding that signature smirk. "Was I wrong to? She's been clearly toying with you"

"So what do you suggest I do know?" Nate asked.

"Oh that's easy. We get Dan out of the picture" Chuck answered smoothly.

Nate rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. After his hand left his face, he looked Chuck straight in the eyes.

"Fuck you" Nate said and stood up, still looking at Chuck. "I can never come to you man, whether it has to do with my father, or if it has to do with Blair"

"Your mom threw The Captain out, there's not much I can do" Chuck replied, looking at Nate in disbelief.

"That's not what I'm saying. Whenever I came to you, you would either get me drunk or get me high in the hopes that I forget what's going on with my parents" Nate said as he started to drift further and further away from Chuck.

Chuck followed Nate's lead and stood up off the couch. "I don't know what this has to do with Dan"

"I like Dan and I love Blair. I'm not going to manipulate them just so I can get what I want" Nate explained, shaking his head in disappointment. "All I want is someone to talk to" Nate then turned around to leave a stunned Chuck.

* * *

Smoke filled the room and Dan didn't know how they got in this position, but it's not like he was complaining. Removing the joint from his lips, he handed it over to Blair who had her head on Serena's stomach while his head was on Blair's as they lay on the large bed.

It was a soothing experience to have Blair's fingers run through his hair in continuity, but his mind couldn't help but drift off to food.

"I still have to do those Calc problems for Swisher's class" Dan said and sighed.

"Blow it off, homework only accounts for 5 percent" Serena told Dan.

"Hmmm…Should I lie on this bed and do absolutely nothing productive, or should I do my homework in the hopes of getting a grasp of the material?"

Dan wasn't given much an option as the back of his head landed on the mattress and Blair had him straddled. Grabbing both of his wrists, Blair leaned in and blew smoke all over his face, while Serena took the joint from Blair's hand.

Dan scrunched his nose, deciding to tease her. "Geez Waldorf, you get so touchy feely when your high"

Not to his surprise, Blair smacked his chest, looking displeased. "That is no way to speak to a lady"

"A lady for which I do not see"

When Dan felt her fingers tighten around his wrists, he grimaced, but continued to let her exhibit her dominance, as she tried to pull his arms over his head.

"You are being very bad Humphrey" Blair said, glaring at Dan.

Soon, Dan grew tired of her feeble attempts to display her dominance over him, so he unbound his wrists from her hand and placed them behind her thighs to lift and lay her on her back.

An amused smile appeared on his lips as he watched Blair impatiently trying to release herself from his grip. "You're a little firecracker aren't you?"

"You guys are weird" Serena said and stubbed the joint on the bedside nightstand. "Shall we get something to eat?"

Dan released Blair from his grasp and turned to Serena. "I'm not gonna lie, I've always wanted to order room service"

Serena smiled brightly. "Then we must fulfill your wish"

Blair sat up and pushed Dan off the bed, leading a _thump_ to be heard. "I'll get the menu"

As soon as Blair left the room, Dan lifted himself of the carpeted floor and sat on top of the bed again, but this time on the edge and facing Serena.

There wasn't one flaw he could point out when it came to Serena's physical appearance and it was why many treated her like a pretty possession. Her beauty was what caught Dan's attention because it was truly stunning, but Serena's free bird personality and how she always tried to do the right thing was the reason he fell in love with her. Since coming back, Serena had been constantly trying to make up for her demons, which was a good thing, but sometimes he wondered what she had done in the past.

"What are you thinking about?" Serena asked, bringing Dan back to reality.

Dan smiled. "How after everything, we're still friends"

Serena frowned. "To be honest, I'm still mad over it" Dan knew he shouldn't be smiling as a serious conversation was approaching, but the marijuana was getting the best of him. "I'm more upset with you then I am with Blair"

"Obviously this isn't the best time to be apologizing, since I'm not in the best mind set right now, but I am sorry" Dan replied.

From the way Serena shrugged her shoulders, Dan knew she didn't want to delve any further in the past.

Serena reached out for the put out joint to light it again, and her lips curled a little. "How do you feel seeing her with Nate?"

"Insanely jealous for one. But I'm also really annoyed with her for moving on so quickly" Dan answered.

"You can't fight against destiny" Serena sang and handed Dan the joint, leading Dan to smile and shake his head. "Always have always will"

In response, Dan scrunched his face and groaned in annoyance, leading Serena to giggle. They couldn't discuss Blair's relationship in more depth as Blair came back with the menu.

They ordered and waited for the food by watching a movie. There wasn't much time left to do anything else as the girls still had to get ready, which was disappointing to Dan because he wanted to explore Greenwich.

After having the plate of food he ordered, he went to his room to change and frowned when he was forced to wear a tux. Unfortunately for Dan, it didn't take him long to get ready and he was sure the girls wouldn't be ready any time soon. So he left the room and headed for the lobby in hopes of finding a game room, but it seemed the hotel was to high class for a simple pool table. Instead, he had the option of riding a horse and playing polo or playing on the golf course, but that was impossible due both those games being meant for the daylight hours.

Dan ran a hand through his hair, wondering what he was doing in a place he clearly didn't belong. Eventually, it was time to give up. As he crossed the lobby, he accidently brushed shoulders with Anne Archibald.

His eyes widened in fear considering what he's heard about Nate's mom. "Oh, I'm sorry"

Anne's lips pressed in displeasure. "It's fine" Her eyes crinkled a little and it was she was trying to figure out who he was. "Dan right?"

A small smile formed on Dan's lips. "Yeah, I hope that's not a bad thing" Dan joked nervously, then shut his eyes in disappointment for saying such a lame joke.

"You are exactly who I was looking for" Anne said with a little smirk. Dan tilted his head, brows furrowing in question. "Do you know what has been going on with my son?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"His grades have been dropping" Anne explained further. "I've always been a bit wary of his friendship with Chuck"

"There's no argument here" Dan replied.

A rare smile formed on Anne's lips. "Eleanor told me you were aiming for Dartmouth as well." She then brushed her hair behind her ear while the other ear was still covered. "I know you two get along pretty well and I think you'd be a good influence on Nate. You should come play doubles with us when we're back in the city"

"What's doubles exactly" Dan asked, brows knitting together.

"Double's tennis. It's typically me and Nate against Chuck and Blair, but I think Blair could use a new partner" Anne told Dan and pulled out her ringing phone from her clutch. "I have to get this, but I tell Nate and he'll give you the details"

Anne left the lobby and headed outside without asking if Dan wanted to go. From what Dan gathered, he was left with very little choice in the matter.

When Dan arrived back to his room, he saw Nate sitting in the living room waiting for the girls with Eric by his side.

Their eyes met and there was an awkward silence at first. Dan didn't know how to go about it. Technically, he had done nothing wrong, but it was clear the intent was there. In the end, he didn't have to say anything, because Nate smiled and gestured him over.

"How was the ride over here?" Nate asked as Dan sat on the other sofa which was facing the sofa Eric and Nate were sitting on.

"It was alright" Dan swallowed nervously. "Are you pissed?"

Nate flashed his well-known white teeth smile and shook his head, handling it really well. Sometimes it's unbelievable how laid back Nate was. "Obviously I should hate you, but unfortunately I've weaved in a soft spot for you Brooklyn"

"Nothing happened" Dan told Nate.

"Thanks for letting me know, but it doesn't make me feel any better" Nate replied and swiftly stood up, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket to pull out a baggie filled with well rolled joints. "It's really difficult to grasp how someone I've loved for most of my life is drifting away"

Dan looked over to Eric, who seemed lost. The poor boy was too young to understand what was happening in front of him.

"The problem with your relationship is that during the later years, it felt forced" Dan said.

Nate lite a joint and placed the baggie back in the inside pocket of his jacket. It didn't seem Nate was interested in discussing the past.

The thing people never understood about Nate was that he liked being single. There was always going to be someone new who would catch his attention, but when he would have to eventually settle down, he would want to with Blair, or maybe Serena. If there was one thing Dan was sure of, it was that the story of Nate and Serena hadn't concluded.

"Are you guys ready?"

Dan turned his head to see Serena standing in a peach floor length dress, meeting his eyes. "Yeah, let's go"

* * *

The whole point of the night was to spend some time at the charity event, and then leave for the party at Chuck's suite where everyone from school was going to be. So it didn't take them long to meet back in the SUV he had driven over from New York.

"Do you guys really want to go to Chuck's?" Dan asked, sitting in the passenger's seat of the SUV.

"Yes" They all said simultaneously.

As they waited for Jenny and Eric, Dan scrolled through his IPhone.

Dan looked up in the rearview mirror to get a better look at the girls. "What do you guys want to listen to?"

"How about some Gaga" Blair yelled from the back and giggled.

Dan shook his head as he knew Blair was already wasted.

"I don't mind Lady Gaga. She always makes me want to dance" Nate added and a curved his lips a little.

"You're a disgrace to all men" Dan said and then looked back and forth between the girls and Nate. "I don't have Lady Gaga on my phone, thankfully"

Blair poked her head through the space between the passenger and driver seat to trace a finger across Dan's jaw. "Then what do you have cutie pie?"

"Blair!" Serena scolded

A cough escaped Dan's lips as he covered his mouth and pulled away from Blair uncomfortably. He looked to his left and saw how hurt Nate looked.

"Nate, she's just wasted" Dan made an attempt to comfort Nate.

Nate nodded and looked out the window as he could hear Blair still giggling in the back with a drunk Serena.

* * *

Chuck's suite was packed when they entered. Dan was sure some of the kids were from different school districts.

Right when they stepped into the suite, the girls split and he was left with a brooding Nate. He watched Nate down numerous amounts of shots and could only grimace. One thing Dan has learned from going to parties was that it's better to be safe than sorry. In other words, it was best to pace himself when it came to alcohol.

He tried to keep his eye on Nate the whole night, but there were times he would be distracted. To his surprise, there were a few girls who seemed interested in him. Maybe they forgot who he was or maybe they were too drunk to care where he was from.

"So you're Jenny Humphrey's brother" the blonde said as Dan leaned against the wall and took small sips from his red plastic cup. "To be honest, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you"

Dan sighed at the thought of him not being Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn, but instead his little sister's brother. If the moment couldn't get any worse, he received a Gossip Girl blast on his phone.

_Gossip Girl here, _

_My, my, has__** B**__ been bad. But don't think __**N**__ hasn't noticed. If you don't take my word for it, scroll down to see for yourself. _

.

.

.

Dan scrolled down his phone and there was a picture of Nate making out with some girl in one of the bedrooms.

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter, and I'm interested to see if anyone picked up on something very small in this chapter, which will become very big later in the story. _


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is not as long as the others, but that's the reason why I was able to update so quickly. In general, this chapter is not as solid as the others, but I do think I think it may be a fun read because it's very DB centric._

_As always, thank you for the reviews. You guys are two kind. _

* * *

The Gossip Girl blast was out and the party fell quiet as only music was heard. Everyone's attention fell to the door in the hallway where they assumed Nate was busy making out with another girl. Dan however was more concerned for Blair's state of mind. So he fought his way through the crowd of people and looked everywhere for Blair.

It was one of the rare times Dan felt way over his head. The right thing to do was to side with Blair, but Nate was his friend. No matter what he did or said, it felt as though a fight was inevitable and he would have to pick a side.

It took him some time, but he eventually found Blair in one of the rooms passed out on the bed and sighed in relief. He slowly walked over to the bed and took her in. She slept so peacefully for someone with such a sharp tongue.

Reaching for his moleskin under the pocket of his coat, he wrote little notes on the way her lips moved and how they would tell the whole story.

"Dan"

When Dan heard his name, he looked over his shoulder to see a smiling Serena by the door to the bedroom.

"Hi" Serena said shyly.

Dan laughed a little. "Hey"

Serena pushed herself off the doorway and carefully made her way over to Dan as she tried to maintain balance. On the way over, she tripped over her feet, but luckily Dan caught her, and her hands pressed against his chest as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Did you catch the Gossip Girl Blast?" Dan asked nervously.

"I did, and it's very unfortunate" Serena replied and bit her lower lip.

Serena then leaned in but it only led Dan to pull away and take a step back, looking at her skeptically. "You're drunk"

"No" Serena shook her head in stubbornly. "I want this"

After shutting his eyes and thinking of what to do next, he decided it was time to head out of the party because he was tired of being the only one in the right state of mind.

"Find Jenny and Eric, then meet me downstairs" Dan told Serena, leading her to frown.

The clock struck past midnight and he thought it was best to bring Blair back to the hotel, instead having her sleep on a bed which may eventually become occupied later in the night. His hand slowly brushed under her knees while the other slid underneath her back.

As Dan lifted her up, a smile became of his lips as Blair naturally wrapped her hands around his neck and how the side of her head pressed against his chest. His eyes shut to the scent of her hair and the last thing he wanted to do was move.

* * *

The next morning, Dan awoke uncomfortably from the sofa to hear silverware scratching against plates. After brushing his teeth and getting cleaned up, he made his way over to the dining table and joined everyone for breakfast.

It was quiet, which didn't come as a surprise. Most wouldn't know how to spark up a conversation after what happened last night. His eyes went to Blair who was chewing on a croissant and looked unaffected with the circumstances of the previous night. Dan assumed she must have read the blast by now as the room was quiet and there was a sense of discomfort coming from everyone.

Like the rest of them, he remained silent, not wanting to deal with Blair's wrath. However, Dan was one who never enjoyed silence and tension. Feeling grumpy and annoyed, he left the dining table and went to his room to pack. What he thought was going to be a fun filled weekend, quickly turned into a disaster.

In the midst of packing, Dan heard his sister calling him over to the door, so he left the room and went to the front door. Upon arrival, he was surprised to see Nate standing in front him, eyes covered in dark Ray Bans.

A crease formed in-between Dan's brows. "What's with the shades?" Nate smirked and lifted his shades up to his forehead for Dan to see a black eye.

Nate dropped the shades back down to his eyes and looked the other way. "I got in a fight with Chuck last night"

"You want to come in and tell me about it?" Dan asked, opening the door a little more.

Nate's turned his head in Blair's direction. It was clear she wasn't pleased to seem Nate as a cold glare was pointed in his direction.

"That's alright. I'm actually leaving, but I wanted to see if you'd like to take a ride back with me" Nate explained.

Here it was. This was only the beginning of Dan having to choose sides. He could take a ride back with Serena and Blair, but be stuck having to listen bad mouth Nate, or he could go with a Nate who didn't have anyone. The choice seemed pretty obvious.

* * *

"I can't believe Humphrey ditched us for Nate" Blair pouted, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"He's a traitor" Serena agreed and nodded as she drove.

From the back, Jenny poked her head in-between the seats. "Even I have to admit that was rather cold of Dan"

"I wish I was with him" Eric added and sighed, leading all the girls to point a glare in his direction.

Considering Blair had just been cheated on the previous night, she thought Dan would be more considerate and at least check up on her, but maybe he knew her better then she expected. The picture of Nate kissing another girl didn't' hurt, instead, it was humiliating. She had been cheated on again by the same boy and it made her look like a fool. Blair could already picture Tuesday morning in school, where she would be able to hear the quiet whispering and murmuring going on as she would walk down the hallway.

"Speaking of Dan, Serena here was having trouble keeping her hands off him last night" Jenny said and smiled deviously.

Blair's eyes rose and she saw the reflection of Jenny's malicious smile from the rearview mirror. The young girl was learning rather quickly and earning her trust.

Blair turned her head to see a tense Serena. "Is this true?"

A sigh escaped Serena's lips. "I was going to tell you"

"Okay, so tell me now" Blair replied, losing her patience.

After scratching the bridge of her nose, Serena looked in Blair's direction. "Nothing happened B"

"So then what is little J talking about?"

Serena's blue eyes went back on the road. "I may have made an attempt to hook up with Dan last night"

"You were practically assaulting him in the car" Jenny chimed in.

"In my defense, I was very drunk" Serena quickly added.

A fake sweet smile appeared on Blair's lips. "Oh like the Shepherds wedding. When in doubt, blame the alcohol right"

It looked as though the previous comment by Blair didn't go well with Serena as the softness coming from her eyes disappeared.

"He's not yours Blair" Serena said.

The air leaving Blair's lungs was growing tighter and her ears were beginning to burn. She never liked to admit it this to herself, but she was very possessive over Dan. It was wrong on so many levels as he was a free man who she had released, but Blair was never one to share.

"We had a deal" Blair reminded Serena.

"A deal in which you would stay away from Dan, my first love and only love. As in the boy who I had stopped seeing back only in November" Serena recapped for Blair.

Blair did not like where this was going and couldn't hide it from her face.

"Are you telling me that it's okay for you to see him?" Blair questioned.

"For the past 10 years, I haven't been allowed to see Nate, and I did my best to stay as far away as possible, not matter how he looked at me" Serena answered.

Serena's point was simple and direct. She slept with Dan, which in Serena's eyes made them even. Now, the future of their relationship was in Blair's hands.

"Fine" Blair huffed and looked out the window, knowing the rest of the ride was going to be a quiet and tense one.

* * *

Since Nate was driving, it was Dan's responsibility to light the well rolled blunt. Some people considered this to be a simple task, but there was a technique and others would mess it up.

Dan splits the ash out the window and lets out a breath of smoke. "So you want to tell me about what happened?" Dan's eyes went to Nate's shiner.

"You know…" Nate sighed and the look on his face displayed a struggle to come up with the right words. "I'm starting to get tired of the games"

"I thought you'd be used to them by now" Dan croaked, having trouble letting the words out as he kept the smoke in his lungs.

Nate turned his head to look at Dan. "How do you get used to not being able to trust your best friend?"

A cloud of smoke left Dan's lips. "What exactly did he do?"

Dan passed the lit blunt over to Nate and waited for an answer.

"He's the one who took the picture and posted it on Gossip Girl" Nate told Dan.

There was only one way to sum up the situation.

"That's fucked up" Dan said.

Nate chuckled. "We're all fucked up in our own way"

They were all so different from him. Even though Dan was an outsider, he felt as though he was the normal one. The least fucked up per se.

"Like you cheating on Blair" Dan implied.

"Should I have watched her play me instead" Nate looked at Dan questionably. "That's not how I roll" He then shook his head. "I don't need Blair"

Dan understood Nate's point of view, but that didn't make it any less fucked up. Maybe this was how things worked in the Upper East Side and it was only taking him longer to grasp it.

"Do you want to get some Mickie D's?" Nate asked with his scarcely open bloodshot eyes, holding a smile.

Dan arched a brow and his lips curled. "Nate Archibald eats McDonald's?"

Nate laughed lightly. "We're not that different"

They were, and yet they weren't.

* * *

Blair arrived back to an awaiting Eleanor. Since Lily was still in Connecticut with Bart, Serena planned on sleeping over.

"Serena" Eleanor clasped her hands together and held a jolly smile. "I wasn't expecting you. This comes as a surprise. A pleasant one I might add" Eleanor waves a hand over for Serena to follow. "Come dear, I have something to show you"

Blair couldn't help but roll her eyes and head up the staircase. Tossing her purse over to the bed, her fingers began scrolling through her phone, stopping on _D_. She bit her lower lip, thinking of excuses to contact him. She hated how he was slowly weaving his way into her brain and how permanent it was becoming.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Blair read over his last text from the previous night and couldn't help but laugh.

**Dan:** _Maybe I'm just high, but isn't Chuck's head disproportionate to his body?_

Blair sighed happily, shook her head, and took off her earrings. After taking off her jewelry and cleaning herself up, she headed downstairs to see what Serena was up to. There was some noise coming in from her mother's office, so she made her way over.

When Blair reached the office, she poked her head through and saw a giggling Serena wearing the crimson red dress she had helped her mother design. Seeing her mother's smile only heightened the pain.

Her throat tightened and her eyes began to soften as they welled up. She tried her hardest to keep her face firm, but that didn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Dan kept his promise and ignored Georgina's text and calls, but couldn't help not feeling guilty. Georgina wasn't the only person he had been ignoring for the night.

There were many other calls and texts ignored. It was clear there must have been something big going on tonight. After Nate dropped him off, he offered to take him to a party since Monday was off, but Dan was more worried about his future. Instead of giving in to the peer pressure, he chose to take a practice exam in preparation for his SAT's.

Hours passed and he was in the middle of his practice exam when the song _Under Your Spell_ by _Desire_ rung out from his cell phone. It was used as his alert for Blair calling.

Taking some time to mull it over, the temptation was far too heavy to handle, so he switched his phone on vibrate and placed it outside his room, on top of the kitchen island.

Dan ignored the questionable look his father was giving him and went back to his room to finish the practice exam. Just as he reached his room, there was a knock on the front door to the loft.

Spinning around, Dan took a peak out of his room to see Rufus open the door. To his surprise, it was Blair who was standing outside the door. Thankfully, his father let her in and Dan couldn't help but notice the sadness in those guileless doe eyes.

The loft was soon filled with her aroma and his concentration was lost. Blair didn't give him much time to enjoy taking in the scent of her hair as she pulled him back into his room.

Her hand was gripping onto his shirt tightly and her face was hidden on his chest. In a way of comfort, Dan rubbed her back soothingly, knowing something was terribly wrong.

It was the second time Dan had witnessed Blair Waldorf in tears, the first being that day at her mother's photo shoot. As they lay in bed, side to side, her eyes and nose were buried in his chest. She was shaking uncontrollably and it was more like sobbing then actual crying.

Blair had yet to explain why she was in tears, but Dan knew asking her when she wasn't ready would only push her away. Of course, maybe it was good a thing, as Dan was a little startled to see this side to Blair. He knew it existed, but it was still surprising to see.

Soon, their limbs were intertwined and Blair had gotten a better hold on her emotions. There were still wet tears from her eyes, but the pain hadn't been as visible as it once was.

After taking some time regrouping in her part, Blair finally pulled her forehead away and left a mess on his T-shirt.

Blair's eyes went to the stain she had left. "I would apologize, but I think I did you an act of kindness"

Dan's lips curled into a smile. "Thanks I guess" He then met Blair's brown eyes. "What happened?"

Blair turned away to lay and face the opposite side. "Oh, it's nothing. I feel much better now"

That wasn't the answer Dan was looking for.

Carefully, he looked over her shoulder and grazed his fingers across her bare arm. Her slight shivering didn't go unnoticed, and it created a lump in Dan's throat. The scent of her hair wasn't making things any easier on him as well.

Tracing his finger across her arm and feeling the goose bumps of her creamy skin, Dan leaned his lips close to her ear.

"There's a reason you're here" Dan whispered and could sense the shallowness of her breathing.

"Do you mind explaining this reason you say I have" Blair said, making an attempt to sound unaffected.

Dan rolled her over to face him. "You trust me. It's visibly clear, so why don't you just tell me why you're upset?"

There was a small pout, but a frown as well presented on her lips. A small tear was on the cusp of breaking away from the corner of her eye and she would probably break the mirror if she saw her own reflection, but to him, she looked more beautiful because this was the real Blair Waldorf.

Blair turned away from him again which wasn't the reaction Dan was looking for. It left him to roll his head back and sigh tiredly.

"Blair" Dan murmured quietly as he pressed his forehead against the back of her head in the hopes of persuading her.

To his surprise, it worked. Her warm fingers intertwined with his and she brought them over to her stomach, still staring at the opposite side of the wall.

Blair sniffed and grasped tighter onto Dan's hand. "What was it like living with your mom?"

It wasn't the easiest question to answer and it took Dan a moment to configure in his head as the childhood he remembered was filled with its ups and downs.

"When I was younger, it wasn't bad, but eventually the strain on my parent's marriage was becoming obvious and that caused us to drift apart" Dan said and placed his chin above Blair's arm. "It just felt like she didn't want to be here anymore, and that sucked"

Blair turned her head to get a look at Dan. "Do you miss her?"

"I can't" Dan replied.

"Why not?"

"Because she's not coming back" Dan answered and smiled lightly, trying to hide how hurt he was at the thought.

"That's awful" Blair said and let her head fall back on the pillow.

"I understand why she is the way she is. She had me at a young age and was with a man who was stuck in the past" Dan reasoned.

Finally, Blair turned over to face him. They laid let some time pass, only staring at each other and taking in their features. It was rare to be around such a quiet Blair. A lot seemed to be on her mind, and he still didn't want to push her. Besides, time was on their side and he enjoyed being alone with her for selfish reasons.

Blair's eyes left his and she looked everywhere else but at him. "Do you remember that dress I was designing with my mother?"

"I do" Dan replied, leaving her room to go on.

"It seems my mother has decided the dress will be worn by Serena at the Vanderbilt ball" Blair said sadly.

It was hard to understand why anyone would cry so much over one silly dress, but Dan knew it was more than that. There was a very complex history between Blair and her mother, and it didn't help that her biggest achilles heel was her insecurity.

"Everyone chooses Serena" Blair added softly.

"I didn't" Dan reminded Blair while meeting her eyes.

Blair cupped his cheek with her hand. "You may not have, but in the end, you will. I have too many flaws"

"They aren't flaws; they're complexities, which may be the death of me. But I don't think that's a bad thing" Dan replied and let a smile creep up on his lips.

Blair smiled for the first time and sat up on her knees, facing Dan. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into"

Following Blair, Dan sat up and crossed his ankles to face her. His nerves started getting the best of him when she leaned in close to his space and gave him that devilish smile of hers.

"I'm a total bitch and there is nothing underneath" Blair told him.

"The problem is, I think there is, and I can't get that out of my head"

Blair's devilish smile remained, but her lips parted slightly and her tongue licked the edge of her lip, seemingly enjoying the moment.

"Do you think I would want to be out in the public eye with someone who's as poor as you? To be honest, I can't even imagine introducing you to my mother as my date" Blair said.

It was just like Blair to ruin the progress they've made. Dan couldn't capture why she was being this way. Maybe she was trying to push him away, but how did she consider that possible when she had already let him in so deeply.

"If you truly feel that way, then why are you here?" Dan asked, looking at Blair questionably.

The devilish smile on Blair's lips faded and Dan was left with pursed lips and avoidance of eye contact. No answer came and he was left with the sound of his father laughing while watching _Everyone Loves Raymond_.

Dan leaned in a little closer, trying to tilt his head in to meet Blair's eyes. "I think I am everything you have ever wanted" Blair's attention was finally caught as she met his eyes. "So is having the upper hand really that important to you?"

"It's everything to me" Blair answered, giving him a look that leaved him little room for doubt.

Dan was never one to believe in having control or power in a relationship. Like him, he considered Blair to be a romantic, and that's why it was difficult to understand Blair's feelings about having the upper hand. In his eyes, two people belong to each other, and there should be no petty games between them.

"Blair, I love you" Dan said, looking Blair straight in the eyes.

The words seeped in, but Blair remained frozen and stunned. If having the upper hand was so important to Blair, then Dan was going to give her all of the power. She could do with it what she wants.

Deciding it was best to give her some time alone since those words were the last thing she was expecting, Dan pressed a soft kiss on her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to head out to this party Georgina's been texting me about, but stay here as long as you need" Dan told Blair.

Before he could leave, he needed to change as the shirt he was wearing had been marked with Blair's tears. Changing in front of Blair was odd as her eyes weren't leaving him. It was awkward for him to be under such a microscopic atmosphere.

With his first foot outside of the window and onto the fire escape, Dan looked over his shoulder to look at Blair, holding a smirk.

"If my dad asks where I am, tell him I went to get condoms" Dan said and left through the fire escape.


	4. Chapter 4

_The reviews were such a pleasure to read and I have to give a big shout out to Magnus and RF, who have consistently reviewed these two stories._

_Before you read this chapter, I would like to add that every character has their own flaws because no one is perfect. I don't really write characters in the hopes the readers hate them, but rather they accept them for who they are._

* * *

The elevator Dan was standing in blew his mind. There was something futuristic about the way the neon red lights shone and how the ceiling of the elevator was metallic.

Right at the front door, Dan could see it vibrating from the music blasting through. It was clear a simple knock would go unheard, so he texted Georgina and leaned the back of his head against the wall, thinking of how exhilarating it felt finally letting those words out.

The door to the penthouse caught Dan's attention when he saw it opening from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Georgina giving him a devious smile.

"I'm presuming temptation got the better of you" Georgina said.

Dan sighed and pushed himself off the wall. He brushed his shoulder past Georgina and carefully walked over to the set of drinks on the large table by the surround sound system. The setting of the party was dark and the lighting was blue, making it somewhat difficult to make people out.

It was times like these Dan's mind would wander off to what his father would think of the situation at hand. There were some girls dancing with each other, some with boys, while another pair of girls were making out in the corner, only visible because of the glow in the dark rings around their neck.

The feel of small fingers teasing Dan's caught his attention. He turned to look at Georgina who had her lips curved in a small, but devilish manner.

"Do you want to grab a drink and head over to that room?" Georgina offered looking over to the closed bedroom.

"I can't, I promised Nate I'd find him" Dan lied, wanting to let Georgina down lightly.

"There is nothing wrong with acting single" Georgina told Dan with a smirk and slowly disappeared in the crowd.

When Dan felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Chuck holding a smirk and wearing an ascot scarf wrapped around his neck. He recoiled slightly to the marks on Chuck's face. There was a swollen black eye and some bruised up cheekbones. The cut on Chuck's lower lip had dried and it looked as though Nate had gotten the best of him.

"I wouldn't feel bad for me. We both know I play the sympathetic figure well" Chuck said.

Dan's eyes drifted away from Chuck as he had begun scoping out the party. "I'm sure you do"

"Serena called me, asking if I might know where Blair is. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you Humphrey?" Chuck inquired.

Dan's attention went back to Chuck. "No idea"

It was scary how easy lying had become. Dan never pictured himself changing this much because of them. He always imagined fighting against it, but somehow along the way, his morals weakened.

Running his hands through his and catching a glimpse of his boat shoes, Dan swallowed hard trying not to look in deep thought. Chuck sensed something was wrong. He was like a snake using the tip of its tongue to get a read on its surroundings.

"So what's the plan Chuck?" Dan asked, eyes staring in question. "Do you think manipulating your way into her heart is really the answer?"

The smirk on Chuck's lips only widened. "You're a naïve little fucker aren't you?"

Dan couldn't help but smile from the words that graced Chuck's mouth.

"You're forgetting I'm Chuck Bass. No one will remember this in two weeks" Chuck explained and finished off his plastic cup of alcohol. "Now on to more important matters, when is our next study session?"

"There's no way I can help you after what happened Nate" Dan replied and took a sip from his cup, eyes scrunching from the roughness of the alcohol.

"Humphrey, first rule of being in our circle; never pick sides. It's always best to stay in the middle and play dumb" Chuck said, trying to sway Dan.

Dan's brows rose and a smirk fell on his lips. "Are there any other words of wisdom for me?"

"If you're single, then act single" Chuck answered.

A sigh left Dan's lips as it was the second time he was hearing that particular piece of advice.

His time alone with Chuck didn't last very long as Nate joined in on the conversation. There was a rather cold greeting between two, making it awkward. It was fairly obvious there was a reason for Nate springing up on them, and that reason was a girl who had caught Nate's eyes.

"I spy with my very own little eyes, Katherine Sinclair" Nate said and flashed them that perfect white tooth grin of his.

"That can't be right" Chuck replied, voice questioning Nate's tidbit of information.

There was very little Dan knew about Katherine, other than she's in his English class. It was difficult to grasp why there was a sense of surprise to her presence.

Nate pointed in the direction with his head of the girl he was speaking of and Dan's eyes followed to a petite well curved blonde whose lips were big and puffy. They could easily tempt any boy to make a move.

"I don't get what the big deal is" Dan wondered, looking back and forth between Nate and Chuck.

Nate lips curled in amusement. "To sum it up, she's a mystery I want to unravel"

"This is the first time I've seen her outside of school since…" Chuck added and then looked at Nate to finish the comment.

"Since her dad was caught having an affair" Nate finished for Chuck.

"I still don't understand what's so mysterious about her?" Dan inquired.

"We don't know much about her. She tends to keep to herself" Nate explained and his eyes went over to Katherine. "But she has certainly caught my attention"

Dan nodded and looked over to Katherine, only to see her eyes on them.

/

Serena awoke from the feel of Blair stretching on the bed. The glow her best friend's skin was making Serena suspicious, especially considering the circumstances from the previous night. In all honesty, Serena couldn't understand why Blair was so upset. She didn't have a clue the dress was designed by Blair and Eleanor, but Serena had become accustomed to being blamed for things out of her control.

That's how it was for her. People were never able to get pass her beauty. To men, she was a shiny toy or a prized possession. To women, she was a doll for them to dress and use to garner attention. No one wanted her for her. However, Dan was the first boy to fall in love with Serena Van Der Woodsen, not the girl Gossip Girl thoroughly followed, and Blair was the only girl she knew loved her for her, and not her surname or status.

"Where were you last night?" Serena asked groggily and slowly leaned against the headboard.

Blair happily turned to Serena and lifted her head off the pillow. "Three little words, eight letters"

Serena fought against rolling her eyes, as she always found that saying a little corny. Not only that, it was a little confusing as to why Blair was saying such a thing in the morning.

A crease formed in-between Serena's brows. "What are you talking about?"

Blair lifted herself up, still facing Serena, holding that condescending smile. "I went to Brooklyn, and Humphrey poured his heart out" Blair then stood off the bed, leaving a stunned open mouthed Serena on the bed.

"Dan told you he loved you?" Serena confirmed with a robe wearing Blair.

Blair arched a brow. "Are you really surprised? I think it's been pretty clear throughout who Dan has wanted, but I wouldn't feel too bad S, you just couldn't keep up with him intellectually"

A moment of silence passed with Serena gathering all of what Blair was telling her. The temperature of her blood was only rising and her fingers were grasping on the mattress tightly.

Serena tilted her chin up, face hardening in Blair's direction. "I'm getting the feeling that this has nothing to Dan"

To Serena, it seemed more like revenge for the pain she caused Blair, which was disappointing. In her mind, Serena imagined their bond was stronger than a competition for attention, but if that was the direction Blair was leading them towards, Serena wasn't left with much of a choice.

Blair set a foot in the bathroom, but stopped at the entrance and looked over her shoulder to make eye contact with Serena. "The only thing that matters is that he doesn't want you"

Serena's eyes softened, with the pain taking control of her emotions. "Do you even love him?"

In response, Blair smiled devilishly, not saying a word, and left Serena for her bathroom.

/

Nate somehow managed to convince Dan to play tennis the next morning with Anne Archibald who was considered to be a very difficult person to deal with. Of course, being able to see Blair play tennis was another perk, but that hope of seeing Blair was tarnished when Serena was the one waiting for them in the courts.

As they played, there was something off about Serena. She wasn't her energetic and joyful self. The look in her eye only confirmed it for Dan.

Once they finished off another set, Dan made his way over Serena while Nate and Anne went to take a water break.

Dan wiped the sweat off his forehead and furrowed his brows in worry. "Are you okay?"

An out of breath and sweaty Serena turned her head to Dan, hand on hips. "I'm fine"

"Either way, I'll find out through Gossip Girl, so it's better if you just tell me" Dan made an attempt to persuade her.

Serena shook her head in disbelief, tongue pushing out the skin between her chin and lower lip. "You already know what it is"

"Okay" Dan tilted his head and a crease formed in-between his brows.

"You truly are a stand-up guy" Serena said, voice teetering on the edge.

Dan shut his eyes in realization. "She told you"

Serena stepped closer and leaned in, anger resonating though her eyes. "She didn't just tell me, she rubbed it in my face"

Shaking her head, Serena rolled over Dan's shoulder and left him to get a drink, not that Dan minded, in the hopes she would cool off. While Serena was getting a drink, Dan's thoughts were stuck on Blair and how she used his words against Serena.

/

Everything was going as planned for Jenny, but it didn't feel as satisfying as expected. Betraying Blair was difficult for her because Blair was exactly who Jenny wanted to be, but she knew if Blair was in her shoes, the wicked brunette would do the same.

Unfortunately, manipulating Blair meant she would be hurting her brother in the process, but she was into deep now by playing a role in the destruction of Serena and Blair's friendship.

"What do you think?" Blair asked, swinging back and forth in her black low cut dress.

"It's nice, but I think a low cut dress doesn't suit your figure" Jenny answered, leading Blair to press her lips in displeasure.

Blair dropped her dress, and stepped out of it, still wearing a thin black corset and threw her dress on the bed along with the others.

A knock was heard and both girls turned their head to see Dan standing by Blair's doorway. Jenny was expecting her brother as he would never let her take the subway alone at night. She both loved it and hated it. The fact that he was coming from the Archibald townhouse made it somewhat okay.

Dan met Blair's eyes and swallowed nervously. "Hi"

There was this shyness to her brother and she could see how charming it was to other girls. It was a sense of innocence, which was a rarity these days.

Jenny watched Blair's lips curl just at the sight of Dan. It seemed as though everything around Blair was forgotten and her sole concentration was on Dan, making Jenny feel uncomfortable and out of place.

Blair walked past Jenny, ignoring her presence completely, and placed a hand on Dan's chest. "Could you tell your sister to give us a minute?"

Dan stepped away from Blair and turned his attention to Jenny. "I was actually looking to speak with her"

Blair arched her brow. "About?"

"About what you said to Serena" Dan answered and took a step towards his sister to face her. "What's exactly been going on between Serena and Blair?"

Being put on the spot was a little overwhelming for Jenny as it was unexpected.

A face of worry crept up on Jenny. "There's been some tension"

"Like what?" Dan probed, voice getting stern.

Jenny looked Blair, who was giving her a warning look and then looked back at Dan, swallowing hard. "Like Blair getting upset with Serena for trying to kiss you"

Dan turned to Blair with a look of disbelief. "You don't own me Blair. You're the one who dumped me and started dating Nate"

"It's called moving on Humphrey" Blair replied and placed a hand on her hip. "As for the Serena thing, what Jenny said was a complete lie. I'm not concerned with who you associate yourself with"

"Jenny, go home. I need to talk to Blair in private" Dan told Jenny, eyes not leaving Blair.

Jenny complied with her brother's request and left the two to argue in a hurry, feeling that it was rather odd of her brother to send her home alone on the subway.

Once Jenny left and the door was shut, Dan made his way over to Blair's breathing space, eyes soft as ever. "The thing that makes me the most upset is that I shared something intimate with you and you shoved it in Serena's face"

The lungs in his throat tightened and his breathing was becoming heavier with the look Blair started giving him. It was that little cross eyed look where she would be lost in his eyes.

"If your only here to accuse me of doing horrible things, then I think it would be better for you to follow your sister" Blair said, swallowing hard and staring into Dan's eyes.

"The thing is, I don't think you want that" Dan replied and grabbed a hold of her waist, earning him a gasp from Blair. Her mouth remained parted open and his fingers slowly slide into the backside of her matching black panties.

Blair's eyes began to roll back at the feel of Dan's hand grasping onto her bare hip. "I'm not going to change for you. This is who I am"

It was satisfying to see Blair so affected by him. She could say whatever she wanted, but he knew her body and heart already belonged to him.

Dan slid his free hand up and under her thin black corset. "See, that's the problem. You are willing to change for me and that scares you" A moan elicits Blair's lips as he cups her breast and leans into her ear. "But I would never ask that of you because I love every little thing about you"

"And I love every little thing about you" Blair replied softly.

Blair then leaned in to press a soft kiss on Dan's neck and pulled back to meet his eyes, waiting for confirmation to continue. When his eyes darkened, she grabbed a hold of the back of his head and attacked his neck, kissing him feverishly with open mouth kisses and tracing her tongue along to get a taste of Dan, moaning against his skin.

With some protest from Blair, Dan pulled her away from his neck and turned her around. Blair instantly grasped onto the shelf her bookcase to maintain balance, and tried her best to remain steady for Dan as he slowly tugged her panties down.

She could see the knuckles on her hand turning ghost white from grasping onto the bookcase as Dan placed wet kisses on her bare hips, at times, biting even. However, Blair was getting impatient and was in desperate need for some sort of friction. So when Dan's lips left her hips to stand up, she slowly backed away and enticed him to bring her into his hold.

Receiving the message, Dan spun Blair around and led her back to the bed where he lied on top of her and wrapped her bare leg around his low waist pants. When she heard him unbuckling his belt, she shut her eyes and waited in anticipation.

/

Jenny was slouched over her desk in her bedroom, staring at Blair's diary under the dim lit lamp. She had a choice, post the diary and put all of the blame on Serena, or let this go and work her way to the top. It was a simple to have Serena blamed considering Dan would be Serena's motivation, at least it would appear that way to Blair.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was one of the worst in a long time and there is now a cloud hanging over my head. Even though Nate had cheated on me, I still believed he loved me. How silly I was to think such a thing. There may have been a time he loved me, but I think my worst fears have come into fruition. No one can love me forever. _

_I want to get back at him so badly for manipulating me into thinking our relationship was real and not some business deal. However, I think that is why he doesn't love me. I have this darkness no one would be willing to put up with. _

Jenny swallowed hard after reading just one little excerpt from the many pages of Blair's diary. Posting the diary was going to be more difficult then she initially imagined, but in the end, Jenny was confident it would be well worth it. Everyone in the Upper East Side would get to see the real Blair Waldorf and it would only make way for Jenny to be crowned the new Queen B.

/

A panting Blair stared at the ceiling while lying next to Dan. This wasn't exactly how she pictured them reconciling. In all honesty, Blair imagined them longing for each other for a certain period of time with obstacles always being in their way. To be more precise, obstacles that would be impossible to overcome for any regular couple.

Finally, in the last act of her self-created drama she had pictured for them, she would be at her worst, which may include losing herself or drugs could be involved. In actuality, Blair's ideal situation would be her sacrificing herself for Serena and staying away from Dan. It would lead to them holding long gazes of yearning, and eventually, he would dump Serena and save her from herself. Which of course would lead to amazing epic sex as yearning for someone for a long period always does, well at least it does in her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Dan asked while catching his breath and turning over his body to face Blair.

There was no way she could ever share this with him. Dan would think she's crazy. So instead, Blair shut her eyes and shook her head, not wanting to share.

It became obvious Dan didn't mind her keeping her thoughts to herself when his magical fingers entered her slick folds.

"Oh" Blair gasped.

It was times like these Blair realized waiting was pointless.

Dan leaned in close to her ear. "You are the sexiest little thing I have ever laid my eyes on" He then pressed his forehead to the side of her head. "And please don't get me started on how tight you are"

Blair moaned, but the feeling of heat and need was disrupted from the vibration of Dan's cell phone on the bedside drawers.

Dan pulled his fingers away, leading a whimper of protest to escape her lips. When Dan moved further away from her, Blair's lips couldn't help but form into a pout.

"It's my alarm. If I don't leave now, I'll break curfew" Dan explained and stood off the bed, beginning to gather his things.

Digging her nails into the mattress, Blair shut her eyes and reminded herself of the need to play it cool. Dan was still a boy and boys get bored rather quickly.

"I was just about to kick you to the curb myself" Blair said and twirled her hair with her index finger.

Dan abruptly stopped pulling his pants up to raise his brows in amusement. "Right"

Holding that devilish smile of hers, Blair eyes stopped at Dan's briefs. "I can see you're still hard"

Dan took a step back and pointed a warning look to Blair. "Stop"

Blair crawled over to the edge of the bed, standing on her knees, and licked around her lips, making Dan only swallow harder. God did she love how much Dan wanted her.

To bother him even more, Blair slowly slid her finger all the way down to her nub, and began pressing it while rubbing and pinching her nipple with the other hand.

Dan's eyes dropped to her center, looking pale and stunned. "I don't think I can see an inch of hair"

"I know" Blair said softly and bit her lower lip. "I got it freshly waxed just for you"

"Just for me?" Dan asked in a hoarse voice.

"Just for you" Blair confirmed and nodded slowly.

Dan cleared his throat and met Blair's eyes. "I have to go"

Dan somehow managed to zip up his pants and rushed out of the room, but Blair knew the only thing he would be thinking about was her.

/

Serena awoke just in the nick of time to catch school. A sigh left her lips as things weren't going great for her, but this was what being a good person was all about. Serena was not going to take a step back and fall into the person she was before. Instead, she was going to make up for everything she horrible thing she did.

After cleaning herself up and changing into her Constance skirt and blouse, she ascended down her staircase to see Rufus in deep conversation with her mother.

Chuck crept up and beside Serena. "Quite a looker isn't he? You can see why my father is threatened by him"

Serena turned her neck to look at Chuck. "Do you know what he's doing here?"

"He's worried about Dan and is asking Lily for some advice" Chuck explained.

Serena furrowed her brows in question. "They don't really console each other do they?"

"I only know as much as you sis" Chuck said.

Not having the stomach for breakfast, Serena left the penthouse and went straight to school. The last thing Serena wanted to think about was that she may be related to Dan.

She arrived in school and the courtyard in the morning was the same as always. Blair was surrounded by her minions with mainly Kati and Is garnering her attention. It was a little interesting to see how Blair's eyes would circle around looking for something.

Because things with Blair weren't very good at the moment, Serena sat alone on bench table and started playing with her IPhone. But because she was who she was, there were already many girls, most of which she hadn't spoken a word to, joining her for a morning chat. So Serena did what she always does; She plastered on that glowing smile of hers.

When Dan arrived with his sister, Serena was able to gather exactly who Blair had been looking for. She didn't want to think about it, but it was becoming obvious there was something going on and she would have to come to terms with Dan moving on.

To be perfectly honest, she didn't truly believe a romantic relationship with Dan was out of the realm of possibility. Blair had just gotten in the way. It felt as he had fallen under her spell, but Serena was confident Dan would realize Blair wasn't what he was looking for in a relationship.

In a surprise move, Dan didn't go speak to Blair. Instead, he made his way over to the halls not really speaking to anyone.

Once the bell rung, everyone started going their separate ways. Serena collected her things and went to her next class.

As she strode down the hallway, Blair surprised her and pulled her into a secluded hallway. Not in the mood to deal with Blair, Serena shut her eyes and leaned the back of her head against the cool locker.

"Dan has brought to my attention that I have been unfair to you and should apologize for my actions" Blair said with that matching headband of hers.

"So you are only apologizing because Dan told you to" Serena inquired, not feeling any sense of genuineness coming from Blair's direction.

"Yes, apparently Humphrey still cares about you, which is something I'm wary of, but I promised him I would try my best to mend things with you" Blair explained.

Serena raised her brows. "This is you trying your best to mend things with me?"

Blair sighed and pressed her lips in displeasure. "Look, I was wrong to blame you for something that is clearly my mother's doing. But I will not apologize for the way things are with Dan"

Serena shut her eyes and sighed, looking tired. "Blair, I'm not looking for an apology"

"You're not" Blair made an attempt to confirm.

"No; All I really want is some space so I can finally move on from Dan" Serena said, trying to hide how sad it felt to hear those words.

Blair's lips curled a little. "That is perfectly fine with me S"

Blair brushed past Serena and practically skipped away. It was then Serena came to the conclusion that her best friend had actually chosen Dan over her.

/

By the end of the day, Blair had found exactly what she was looking for. Soccer practice had really taken its toll on her, but there was a jolt of energy when she saw Dan waiting for her outside of the courtyard and leaning against her town car. He had these enormous gold and red noise cancelling headphones on.

It was clear he was paying little attention to the world outside while still wearing his St. Jude's attire. So she took in his lean figure and was surprised to find something attractive about how he had loosened his tie, un-tucked his shirt, and rolled up his sleeves.

Dan pushed himself off Blair's town car and dropped the headphones to his neck. "Hey"

Blair instantly grasped on to his tie and pulled him in for a searing kiss, not being able to picture being happier then she was at that moment.

However, it was too soon for Blair to think everything was going along perfectly. Her phone vibrated and unwillingly, she grabbed it to see the latest post on Gossip Girl.

_Good Evening Upper East Siders,_

_Finally, after all the pushing and pulling, __**B **__and __**D **__are officially together, but that doesn't mean everything will be going __**B's**__ way. _

_One my favorite saying is, keep your friends close, but your enemy's closer. But that saying doesn't always work. Watch out __**B**__ someone has it out for. Unfortunately, you kept one of your enemy's too close._

_Didn't you know __**B,**__ you should always have secret coding for writing in your diary._

_You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_


	5. Chapter 5

_As always, thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. _

_I hope this chapter meets expectations because I'm a little unsure of how it turned out. For me, it's easy to critique other people's writings, but it's difficult to tell how good my own writing is. _

* * *

It was very late when Jenny arrived home. The Gossip Girl blast was the center of everyone's discussion and it was an opportunity Jenny couldn't miss out on. Unfortunately, that meant she would be spending rest of the night catching up on schoolwork instead of sleeping.

When Jenny stepped into her room and closed the door behind her, the first priority on her list was to post another entry from Blair's diary, but when she opened the drawer to her desk, she learned the diary was gone.

In a sudden, she gasped and was startled by the sound of a light knock coming from her door.

"Come in" Jenny invited in a soft voice.

The door to her bedroom opened and it was her brother outside the doorway, not looking happy.

"Sometimes I question whether we're related" Dan said and tossed Blair's large pink diary on the bed. Jenny's eyes grew wide and her breathing became shallow. "I don't think you understand the ramifications of posting this"

Jenny didn't respond. She only looked away, eyes scared and sad. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably and the tiredness she felt earlier was wearing off.

"This is what we do to each other" Jenny answered and looked straight into Dan's eyes, hiding all the fear. "I'm sure Blair did the same thing to the person who was head before her"

It was hammered into her brain. Everything Blair taught her was leading up to this moment. Blair would consider her actions survival of the fittest.

There was a slight curve to the lips on Dan's face as he sat on the edge of Jenny's bed to face her. "You are so young and immature. It's why I knew it was you to begin with"

Jenny frowned, but continued to listen to her brother.

"I think you're forgetting how popular Blair is. Everyone will get over these diary entries, but what they will never get over is our zip code" Dan explained and leaned closer. "The last person I would ever pick a fight with is Blair Waldorf"

"I think I'm in a little too deep to be second guessing my decision" Jenny reminded Dan.

"I'm not going to let you ruin your life" Dan replied.

"Then what do you propose I do?" Jenny asked, more humoring him than anything else.

"Blair is never going to find out about this. You're going to burn that diary and spend the rest of the year making it up to her" Dan told Jenny in a firm tone and stood off the bed. "I on the other hand am going to Blair's to see how she's handling the situation at hand. Maybe I'll be able to get her off the trail you left"

A sense of relief washed over Jenny. She was grateful for how much her brother loved her. No matter what, she knew Dan would always protect her, even if she found it rather annoying at times.

* * *

Blair licked around her lips and could taste the salt from her sweat. With Dan above her and their foreheads pressed against each other, she stayed on his eyes and enjoyed taking in every inch of his thick length.

"You're amazing" Dan whispered with the words barely escaping his lips as his hips kept moving along, and their noses rubbed against one another.

Once those words left his mouth, she came for the second time, arching her back and digging her nails deep into his skin.

"Yes Dan" Blair moaned breathily and then rolled them over so that she was on top.

Sex was the last thing they should be having with all the problems surrounding her at the moment, but Dan didn't leave much room to talk. At first Blair thought it was strange, but she herself didn't mind since it took her mind off things.

The feel of Dan tracing his finger along the hickey he left underneath the curve of her breast made Blair bite her lower lip.

Placing both her hands on his chest, Blair started rocking her hips and let her mouth form into a seductive smile. However, that seductive smile was gone when she bent down to let her lips move against his, scratching his chest with her nails and relishing over the control she had.

Dan was not an innocent bystander in all of it. Her breathing became heavier as his finger slowly teased along her bare back and stopped in-between the curve of her hips.

Just as his index finger pushed itself inside of where it should never have been, she rolled her head back, only for him to suck on her throat and continue to meet her thrusts.

The feeling of his finger filling up both ends only led to another buildup developing and it was then Blair moved her lips all the way over to Dan's ear to whisper some things that would make him more prepared to meet her climax.

It didn't come as a surprise her words had worked wonders with it looking as though Dan couldn't wait to spill.

Blair leaned her forehead against Dan's and warned him of her release, which led to some shouting of each other's name and a few curse words following shortly after.

Not having much energy left, a heavy breathing Blair fell on top of Dan's chest and shut her eyes, thinking about the last time she was this happy.

The physical aspect of their relationship was what Blair found comfortable. She could handle needing Dan physically, but it was the emotional part of their relationship that was still new to her. Unlike her, Dan was confident and trusted her completely while she was still hesitant of letting him in.

"I hear you Ms. Blair!" Dorota shouted outside of Blair's door. "You come down this instant!"

Blair could only sigh while feeling Dan chuckling against her cheeks.

* * *

Leaning his back against the doorframe of the living room, Dan couldn't help but raise his brows at the sight of Blair pacing back and forth in the room. Sure it was pretty awful to have your diary posted online for everyone to see, but it wasn't like people considered Blair to be the greatest person in the world. However, there were probably pretty intimate thoughts in the diary entry, so he could imagine people being shocked to learn of her insecurities.

"If people thought I was bad before" Blair murmured, in a warning tone of voice.

"How many diaries do you think Gossip Girl has?" Dan asked, trying to point her in a calm direction.

Blair stopped pacing around and turned to face Dan. "Dorota could only find one missing, and it was the one from this past Fall"

A smile tugged Dan's lips. "That's interesting"

It was rather tempting to read Blair's diary when he first laid eyes on it, but he knew it was the wrong thing to do at the time. However, knowing what he knows now, Dan didn't see any harm in reading just one entry.

"Dan, you cannot read the diary" Blair demanded of him.

Unfortunately for Blair, it was too late as Dan couldn't help himself. With his phone, he opened up a PDF file and began reading an excerpt.

"Humphrey" Blair whined, but Dan ignored her and continued reading on through.

Blair sighed and it appeared she was giving up when she leaned against his shoulder and awaited for him to finish. A smirk played along Dan's lips when he realized that he was reading about how they first met.

Dan turned his head over to Blair, eyes leaving the phone screen. "You thought I was cute"

When she first saw him in courtyard during freshman year, Blair found him attractive, which made Dan smile. Her writings recalling the first time she laid eyes on him was something that would remain with him forever, or at least as long as they would last.

A displeased smile appeared on Blair's lips. "That was before I knew you were from Brooklyn"

"Yes, I got that part. You said you would rather be seen wearing sweatpants then have to eat brunch in the same room as me. So I'm assuming wearing sweatpants is apparently really awful" Dan said, looking a little lost.

"As a daughter of a well-known Fashion Designer, I can confirm that it is" Blair told Dan and used her hand to order him to go on.

"Does your diary mostly portray me in a negative light?" Dan asked.

"Honestly Humphrey, I didn't think you deserved to be sharing the same air as me until we had sex" Blair replied in a haughty manner.

Dan rolled his eyes and went back to his phone to read some more of Blair's entry. Eventually, there was something that caught his attention and it was a little too difficult for him to just breeze through.

"The first time you met Nate, you knew you were going to marry him?" Dan inquired, not being able to control the insecurity of Nathaniel Archibald.

Blair smiled at the memory. "Nate was my world at one stage of my life, but I think as we grew older, he became a toy I didn't want to share with Serena. Then you came along" Blair laughed a little and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, then looked down at her hands, and presented half a smile. "Well let's just say Serena and I have the same taste in men"

Dan smiled leaned the back of his head against the doorframe. Her small soft fingers began lacing in-between his and his train of thought became lost from the fresh fruity aroma coming from her hair.

Blair sighed. "What am I going to do Dan? There are a lot of secrets that aren't supposed to be out for everyone to read"

"It's going to boil over" Dan reassured Blair and turned over to lean his shoulder against the wall and face her. "Who knows, people may not consider you a bitch after reading it"

Blair smirked and grasped onto his lapels. "Silly Humphrey, we both know I was made to be the bitch of the Upper East Side"

Dan's lips quivered as he was attempting to suppress his smile.

Before he could reply, they were both distracted with the sound of the elevator arriving. When they heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor, Blair let go of his lapels and readjusted her headband. Soon, her jaw was clenching and a cold stare was pointed in Serena's direction.

"You have some nerve" Blair said, voice teetering on the edge.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I didn't do it B"

Dan watched those doe eyes go dark and those bow lips turn wicked. Her fingers slowly brushed off his chest and she made her way over to Serena.

"No one else has the motivation" Blair said and folded her arms across her chest.

Serena sighed, looking too tired to get into one of their epic well talked about fights. "The day that I post your diary will be the day I will truly lose myself"

Blair looked Serena straight in the eyes. "Then consider yourself lost Serena. Our friendship is over, and I don't expect you to come here without an invitation again"

The right thing to do for Dan would be to step in and salvage their friendship, but being involved meant having to eventually take sides between Blair and Jenny.

"So you're willing to throw everything away because of you don't have any faith me?" Serena asked, sounding hurt.

"Can you blame me for not trusting you?" Blair asked back as a crease formed in-between her brows.

Serena swallowed hard and those sad blue eyes weren't showing any sign of going away. She didn't say anything else and spun around to leave, but Dan couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Goodbye B" Serena said softly and sadly, before heading back to the elevator.

He met Blair's eyes and saw how hard she was trying to stop herself from running over to Serena and forgiving her.

It was then Dan knew he was in the middle of something that was never going to go away.

* * *

The next morning, Dan awoke to the sound of his alarm buzzing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes while hearing a familiar voice. In a jiff, he rushed into the bathroom and got dressed for school. The trail of freshly made waffles was stuck teasing his nose as he buttoned up his shirt.

With the turn of the knob to his room, Dan saw Lilly sitting on a stool and chewing on his father's waffles. It was a sight he was unprepared for and something he did not want to get comfortable with. The thought of Lily becoming closer to Rufus made the memories of dating Serena difficult to swallow.

"Good Morning Daniel" Lily greeted, trying to suppress the smile his father created.

"Morning" Dan murmured uncomfortably and grabbed a plate of waffles.

Dan started poking at his plate of food, but his eyes remained on Lily and Rufus. His father was grinning from ear to ear while Lily was shyly looking down, trying to hide her smile. The whole situation was rather odd with Bart Bass looming over their heads.

"So when is the wedding?" Dan inquired with his brows furrowed in curiosity.

Lily shot up from the question and cleared her throat. "It's in June" Lily then turned her attention to Dan with a smile. "You and Jenny, along with your father are invited"

Dan let his lips curl. "I look forward to it"

While Lily's attention went back to her plate, Rufus gave him a warning look. Dan always considered his father to have strong belief in morals, yet he was serving an engaged woman breakfast.

Obviously Dan wouldn't have anything to protest with if Lily was actually visiting a friend, but that wasn't the case. Rufus was an old flame. They had history that didn't seem to have any closure. However, if Bart was okay with Lily being in the loft, then Dan would have no problem, but he seriously doubted Bart knew.

Jenny arrived for breakfast not shortly after and Dan waited for her to finish a plate of waffles. The mood changed upon Jenny's arrival. His sister put on that fake Upper East Side mannerism he had been accustomed to seeing on many occasions at school.

Like him, Jenny was not in favor of his father's relationship with Lily as she still had some hope of Allison returning to Brooklyn. Yet there she was, making Lily feel welcome in her home.

He couldn't help but think Jenny did indeed fit well in their world.

/

For Dan, Nate had become a distraction. His study hall period was previously used to get ahead on his school work, but he was unable to take advantage of the free period with Nate trying to have a conversation.

It wasn't like this in the beginning of the semester. Generally, he would sit alone with his carton of milk and his papers would be scattered all across the large table. That slowly changed when Nate started sitting with him.

Nate wasn't the only person sitting at their table in the library. There were many others who followed and with the passing weeks, more and more people joined them as Nate had quite a following.

"Psst, Dan" Nate called out in an attempt to grab Dan's attention.

Dan lifted his eyes off the book on the table to see Nate holding a smile.

"She was staring" Nate said.

Dan's brows furrowed in confusion. "Who?"

"Katherine" Nate answered in a low whisper for them to only hear.

Dan looked over his shoulder to see Katherine alone and working on her laptop. Her eyes were glued on the screen and he was left with little doubt that she had actually looked in Nate's direction.

"She doesn't seem very interested" Dan pointed out.

The past week had been mostly spent discussing over a way to convince Katherine to attend some party in the coming weekend for which he couldn't understand. For him, getting a girl drunk was not the way he pictured declaring his feelings for a crush, but that was how guys were. They kissed first and asked questions later.

"She's not the type of girl you hook up with on a random night" Dan added.

With Nate hanging around whenever he looked over his shoulder, he had learned a lot about Katherine. For one, she was a former minion of Blair's, but after her parents' divorce, she left the group and Kati came along to replace her.

"Of course not" Nate agreed and leaned over the table a little. "I just think being drunk and in a friendly environment will loosen her up a little"

Dan decided it was best to ignore the lewd comment and get straight to the point.

Dan leaned back against his chair and sighed. "How do you plan on getting her there?"

"See that is where you come in Brooklyn" Nate said, pointing his index finger out which only lead Dan to look more confused. "Go over there and make conversation"

Dan blinked as he couldn't believe what was actually happening. "Why don't you go over there?"

"Because I need you to convince her to go. Now you may be asking why you and not me" Nate replied.

"That would help" Dan said in a wry manner.

"You both share a class" Nate explained.

A crease formed in between Dan's brows. "So?"

"Dude, ask her for her notes. It's the perfect conversation starter" Nate filled in.

It was obvious the bastard had a well thought out plan, and unfortunately for him, he was a big part of it. So begrudgingly, he stood off the chair and made his way over to Katherine. With each step, he became increasingly more nervous and wondered what type of person does these sorts of things.

"Good Morning Katherine" Dan said a little too cheerily.

"Dan" Katherine greeted him with a friendly smile.

God was she nice.

"I forgot my notebook last class and it's why I'm here, wondering if I can see your notes" Dan explained.

Katherine held her smile. "Sure thing Dan"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a binder with tabs on the outside labeling the name of the class. After flipping through the binder, she pulled out the notes she was looking for and handed it to Dan. When he grabbed the piece of paper, he realized he hadn't made any progress in getting to know her.

"So you're dating Blair Waldorf" Katherine said, eyes filled with amusement.

Dan curled the piece of paper in-between his thumb and finger. "I am"

"That's interesting. Hard to believe, but still interesting" Katherine told him as she laughed a little. "I'm assuming that poem you read in class was about her"

Dan eyes squinted in worry. "Was it that obvious?"

"You should show her" Katherine replied instead of answering the question.

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think so"

Katherine crinkled her brows in question. "Why not?"

"Most of my writing is supposed to be private and the only reason I shared it in class was because at the time, I was desperate to get a read on what people thought about my writing. Besides, Blair can be harsh at times" Dan explained.

"I know Blair pretty well and I think she would really like it" Katherine let him know in a sing songy sort of voice and went back to typing in her laptop.

Dan furrowed his brows in deep thought and made his way over back to his table, thinking of how well Katherine actually knew Blair.

* * *

When second period was over, Dan went to his locker. As he strode down the halls of St. Jude's, he saw Chuck Bass awaiting him with his signature smirk.

"Humphrey, I saw the GG blast of you having a word with Katherine" Chuck said, leaving the lockers and making his way over to Dan to stand in the middle of the hallway. "I advise you to stay away from her"

"Why?" Dan asked, swallowing uncomfortably.

"Because you shouldn't be sticking your nose where it doesn't belong" Chuck told Dan.

Dan didn't appreciate Chuck's tone of voice and it made his fingers ball up to a fist. "Why the fuck does it matter?"

"There's a reason why we don't hang out anymore" Chuck explained.

"Well it appears Nate didn't receive the memo" Dan replied swiftly.

"Nate doesn't know" Chuck confessed as his breathing became heavier.

Before Dan could probe Chuck some more, his eyes shut when he heard the familiar clicking of heels.

"Am I witnessing a scheme happening right under my nose?" Blair said.

Dan could hear the smirk and a shivery feeling went up his spine. She slowly clicked over to create a circle between them, headband matching her skirt and blouse like usual.

All he offered was a raise of the brows and an amused smile.

"My my Waldorf, don't you look pretty?" Chuck smirked and leaned in. "Do you mind spinning around for me?"

"Go away Chuck, me and Humphrey have important matters to discuss"

A fake sweet smile presented Blair's lips at the direction of Chuck as she grabbed a hold of Dan's shirt and led him away from Chuck.

They reached outside the school, with the lockers on one side and a lawn on the other.

"You've done a very good job in avoiding me this morning" Blair said, lips curving slightly.

It was always difficult to breathe around Blair, especially when she was in her Constance uniform. There were many different faces she would have, depending on the mood. This time, she was holding a mischievous smile, like there was something running through her head and it only caused a lump in his throat.

"I believe you are hiding something from me Humphrey" Blair said and stepped closer to push him against the lockers. "But I'll let it go for now"

He still found it odd of how she still had her Queen B mask on when it was only them, but he couldn't complain, especially when he knew how she felt about him.

"I'm sure there's a price I have pay" Dan replied as a playful smile ran along his lips.

Blair eyes went to his tie and her little hands began tugging his tie to unknot it. "How many times must we go over on how to knot your tie properly?"

His lips curled into amusement as he watched her fix his tie. "What are you doing tonight?"

Blair continued to stare intently at his tie, not giving him a chance to meet hers. "I can't see you"

"Even if I bring macaroons and peonies?"

Feeling the tightness of the knot, Blair looked satisfied with her work. She lifted her chin to finally meet his eyes and a smile formed on her lips.

"Macaroons do certainly make your offer more appealing" Blair said leaning in closer to where their lips were on the brink of touching. "I suppose you have yourself a deal Humphrey"

Blair slowly took a step back and practically skipped away with him watching her leave out of his sight.

* * *

Pressure was something Blair had become accustomed to. Her whole life was meeting expectations and making deadlines, but this first date with Dan was something she's unprepared for. In her mind, everything needed to be perfect. Dan may say he was over Serena, but that didn't stop Blair from feeling the need to compete with the high-spirited blonde.

As soon as school was over, she hopped in her town car to get ready for her date. She only had five hours before their date and she was planning on using every minute of it. That meant her nails being painted, her curls being glossed and drop down to her shoulders, as well as making sure her makeup didn't display one pinch of a freckle.

Blair looked herself over the mirror and made sure she was completely satisfied with how she appeared. The maroon dress sticking to her body was above her knees which was perfect for dancing. Obviously Humphrey had no idea they would be dancing later on in the night, but that was an unimportant matter as she always gets what she wants in the end.

Of course Dorota ruined everything by barging in and leading her down the staircase to the dining room.

"You haven't eaten all day Ms. Blair" Dorota said and tugged her along until they finally reached the large wooden dining table.

Blair pulled her hand away from Dorota. "Will you stop!" Blair gently rubbed her wrist and pointed a glare over in Dorota's direction. "If you must know, I have a date"

"There is no harm in having a light sandwich" Dorota explained and gestured for Blair to sit down on the chair. "Now sit down or I call Ms. Eleanor and explain about you and Lonely Boy upstairs"

A small pout formed on her lips and she sat on the chair, waiting on Dorota.

With Dan arriving soon, Blair finished her sandwich and rushed upstairs to choose a pair of heels. Unfortunately, Blair felt like she was holding a pot belly from the sandwich.

"Stupid Dorota" Blair pouted.

She was not going to let a measly sandwich ruin her date. Like Serena, she wanted Dan to see her and think perfection. Everything needed to be in her control and that was what led her straight to the bathroom.

With her knees on the floor, two fingers went down her throat and that sandwich left her stomach. She heaved and heaved, until there was nothing left and her stomach was cramping.

Once she was finished, Blair stood on her feet and went towards the sink, feeling satisfied. But when she looked outside the doorway of her bathroom, her eyes grew wide and the feeling a satisfaction was gone.

A shaken, peonies holding Dan was standing outside of the doorway of her bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

_To sum it up, this chapter sucks, but I think it's necessary because it sets up the next few chapters very well in where things will begin to get fun and interesting. Also, thank you for the positive feedback. _

* * *

No one was supposed to know, especially him. Blair was vulnerable and humiliated, only fueling the temperature of her blood to rise as the anger built up.

"Get out!" Blair screamed on the top of her lungs and slammed the door to the bathroom shut.

She placed both her hands on the edge of the sink and took a deep breath, but it didn't do any good with her eventually slapping away the clutch on the marble top in frustration.

Blair took some time to gather herself. The shame and anger started wearing off but she was left with the memory of screaming at Dan. In a sense of urgency, she brushed her teeth, still hoping she didn't push him away with the guilt growing every second.

When she set foot in her bedroom, she saw Dan sitting Indian style on the middle of her bed. Like a true gentleman, his Converses were placed on the floor next to her bed.

A cool, calm smile appeared on his lips. It was as though nothing happened and it made her relax a little. He had a talent for getting her to reach her center. Slowly and tentatively, Blair made her way on top of the bed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to her chest to help release some of the nerves.

"When did it start?" Dan asked with a mix of worry and curiosity coming from his eyes.

A sigh escaped her lips as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "On my twelfth birthday"

It was the day Blair noticed Nate's wandering eyes. Her mother had booked an indoor pool for her party and all the boys eyes were on Serena, who was swimming around in a two piece bathing suit.

"It must have been a horrible birthday" Dan teased, looking to bring in some humor.

Blair raised her brows, and tried to fight a smile. "Aren't they always?"

Dan's lips curled a little. "For you they are"

"God does find some humor in toying with me on my special day" Blair agreed and let a half smile appear on her lips.

Something about Dan made her feel normal. It was rare for her to be able to have a conversation, in which there wasn't some sarcasm or snippiness, but with Dan, she could and there wasn't a reason to remain hidden.

"You know you always talk about these expectations you have to meet, but do you ever wonder what would happen if you didn't?" Dan asked, looking at Blair with his soft brown eyes.

Blair pressed her lips together, trying to stop a frown from forming. "My mother would be disappointed for one"

"But she would still love you" Dan said and reached for Blair's leg to pull her closer, leading her to eventually settle on his lap, facing him. "You can't destroy yourself to make others happy or to fit everyone's Ideal"

Dan then placed his hands on Blair's hips, causing her to shut her eyes and lean her forehead against his. It was so comfortable to have her hands wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. She felt as though she could stay in that position for hours to just reflect.

"I'm not" Blair whispered with her eyes remaining shut and trying to persuade herself that wasn't the case.

The room was getting chilly, but Dan's warm skin was drawing her closer to him. It was difficult to imagine her being like this with anyone else. She had Nate, but it never reached this level, in where she can be completely open and reliant on Dan. She wanted to laugh because she couldn't imagine sitting in the same position on Nate's lap.

It was strange to be like this with someone. Blair spent her childhood and teenage years reading on what it was like being in love. She had always hoped she would feel that type of love one day. In a sense, Dan Humphrey may be what she has been looking for all along.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to tell your mother" Dan whispered in Blair's ear which made her only hold onto him tighter.

There was no way around it and Blair had come to terms with that. She was going to be spending the next few months with a psychiatrist, going over every little detail about her life.

As more time passed, Blair finally pulled away from Dan's forehead and took him in. She thought he was beautiful in his own way. His deep voice drove her mad and his dark brown eyes reminded her of a cute puppy she would soften for, but his attire wasn't overlooked by any means.

Blair scrunched her nose in disgust. "Ugh, I can't believe you're wearing a vest"

A chuckle escaped Dan's throat which made Blair finally smile.

* * *

"Dan, I love you" Blair said, staring at her reflection coming from the large mirror in her bedroom.

Blair shook her head in displeasure. She didn't like her posture and the words were too simple. A meek I love you was boring and not her. It was palpable Dan knew of her feelings for him, but there was something tugging at her heart and imploring her to say those magical words that would somehow whimsically change everything.

"Blair, we're going to be late for your appointment" Eleanor yelled out from downstairs.

Once she let her mother in on her dark secret, things dramatically changed. She was pleased with the newfound attention she was receiving from her mother, however, Eleanor was more on top of her now, which was not something Blair enjoyed.

She whisked herself away down the stairs and onto the foyer where her mother was waiting. Even having to speak with her therapist wasn't going to ruin her mood. Spring Break was only a day away, which meant her father would be visiting with Roman. Of course, she would not forget her little brother Tyler, who planned on arriving from boarding school later in the afternoon.

In the town car, she sat with her mother and the silence became more noticeable with each second passing. They had a lot in common, yet they were both too proud and stubborn to be the person who starts the conversation.

Finally, a sigh escaped Eleanor's lips. "Looking back at it now, I've noticed we've had very few conversations"

Blair looked down and straightened out her skirt. "Certainly, I'm not the one at fault here"

Eleanor only rolled her eyes and looked out the window, making Blair only more ire. Her mother just didn't get it. It didn't click the way it had with Dan. Humphrey, for some reason she will never understand, got her.

"Are you going to invite him over for dinner when your father arrives?" Eleanor asked, still staring out the window.

"Yes, I was planning on introducing him to Daddy" Blair answered and then turned her head to look at Eleanor. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Eleanor's lips curled. "I do like the boy, but I think he's going to become overwhelmed"

"With….?" Blair was drawing a blank on what her mother was insinuating.

Another tired sigh left Eleanor's lips. "You can be very difficult dear. You're pushy, you crave attention which Dan will soon learn. And you cannot forget that there is this manipulative side to you. I think a boy like Dan would not be able to look past it"

"Hmph" Blair huffed out unhappily like a spoiled little brat and folded her arms across her chest, deciding the conversation from her end was over.

What the hell did her mother know anyway?

* * *

After her visit from the psychiatrist's office, Blair came home and when she arrived in her bedroom, she opened up her laptop to see an email reminding her that today was the day her SAT scores would be available online. There was a lot riding on this one little test and for a brief moment, Blair was scared of the results.

The moment arrived and her score was staring at her in the face. Blair wasn't happy with the results. She received a 2,060, which was 200 points below of what she was aiming for. The average score for Yale admissions in the previous year were 2,245, meaning she wasn't off by much, but her chances were now officially slim unless she took another SAT exam.

Blair was firm on not to becoming overly frustrated and instead, decided to solely concentrate on a solution. One way around it was for Blair to ask her father to donate a large sum of money to Yale. It couldn't hurt and her father would be arriving on Saturday, making it the perfect time for her to bring it up. There was also spending the next few months locked up in her room and studying for her exam.

Feeling satisfied with the two options she had at hand, she left her bedroom to pick Tyler up from the station.

* * *

Morning had finally arrived. It was Friday and starting 2:30 P.M., Spring Break would officially begin. Because Blair's mood was sky high, she wanted to dress especially well this morning. Her SAT score was not going to affect her attitude because she was too determined to let one test get in-between her and Yale.

After eating breakfast and fighting the urge to throw up, Blair set foot outside of her town car and on the sidewalk to arrive in front of the courtyard. The girls at Constance still viewed her in the same light since thankfully; Gossip Girl hadn't been posting her diary entries as of late.

"Blair!" Nelly yelled out as she runs to catch up to Blair.

Arching a brow, Blair turned around while holding a self-important smile. "What can I do for you?"

"The SAT results were posted last night" the witch reminded Blair. "Guess what I got?!"

Blair didn't respond and shut her eyes to remain calm. She was not going to let Nelly Yuki ruin her day.

"Twenty-two fifty!" Nelly shouted in excitement, practically jumping up and down.

"Hooray for you" Blair said in a sarcastic manner and left Nelly stranded to celebrate alone. So her day was officially ruined, but at least she had something Nelly never would. All Nelly could do was spend her nights dreaming of Dan.

By no means was Blair going to let Nelly Yuki throw her SAT score in her face, but at the moment, her attention was drawn to a laughing Serena and a smiling Dan standing beside a large wooden bench.

She joined the two to form a circle and placed a hand on her hip, holding that superior smile of hers. With her presence, Serena face turned uncomfortable and the smile on her lips faded. Dan on the other hand looked happy to see her and confirmed it when he reached for her hand to lace his fingers in-between hers.

"Cabbage Patch" Blair greeted and looked at Serena, while still holding Dan's hand. If there was one thing she had been confident of, it was that she could never trust Serena again. They had officially become former best friends. "I didn't know you and Humphrey were still on good terms"

Dan tugged her closer and his eyes were pleading with her not to take it any further. She was left with no choice but to comply with Dan's request, and yet that didn't stop from a frown forming on her lips.

Serena didn't respond to her words. Instead, she looked down and avoided any eye contact with Blair, which was so not Serena. Something was definitely off and it made her wary of Serena's intentions.

Of course Nate wasn't able to help himself and joined them to form a little square between them, not that she minded. It was rather quiet and Nate could ease the tension that was growing.

"Did Dan tell you his results on the SAT?" Serena asked and met Blair's eyes.

A wave of disappointment struck Blair's face. She turned her attention over to Dan, who looked embarrassed. It was clearly the last thing he wanted to discuss.

"No" Blair said slowly, looking at Dan and waiting for him to explain himself. The first thing popped in her head was a low score. "What did you get Humphrey?"

"I got a twenty-three fifty" Dan answered and Blair could only blink while trying to hide the shock coming from her face.

"Holy shit, you totally smoked me" Nate said with a grin and slapped Dan's arm playfully.

"What about you?" Dan asked fighting a smile and nudging Blair's shoulder.

"Two thousand sixty" Blair told them and presented an ecstatic smile that didn't reach her eyes. Obviously, Dan could read her like a book and knew how unhappy she truly was.

The last thing Blair wanted to do was be petty, but Dan getting a higher score bothered her. It should be the other way around in her eyes, which made her an awful girlfriend.

Of course the other two blondes were left to share their scores. Nate got a 1,550 while Serena got a 1,750 which wasn't overly impressive and made her feel slightly better. At least Serena wasn't getting into an Ivy League school as well.

As the conversation between them continued, Blair tried to remain calm but her anger was clearly seeping out. To be perfectly blunt, she wasn't happy for Dan. It wasn't his dream to get in Yale. There weren't any expectations for him. Rufus would be happy if he was accepted to NYU.

When Dan released her hand to head for class, he was trying to hide his disappointment in her, but she saw it in his eyes. It must have become obvious to him after she couldn't even say congratulations.

By the middle of the day, Blair was feeling bad for being so childish. Dan was probably unhappy with her, especially since she had been avoiding his texts. She could already picture him confiding in Serena about her reaction to his results. Serena wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of the situation, because in all honesty, Blair would do the same.

As the day progressed, Blair's hatred for Serena only grew. Dan avoided her at lunch to sit with Serena and she spent the whole time watching them converse. She knew she was the one to push Dan away, but it was rather annoying he chose his time away from her to be with Serena, who's intentions remained unclear.

The whole thing had gone too far and Blair was not going to continue to let Serena ruin her life. So she gave Jenny a look and left the table to head for the bathroom, expecting Jenny to follow.

Staring at the mirror, and spreading her pink lip gloss across her upper lip, Blair waited for Jenny. The door to the bathroom opened and the young girl stepped in, looking a little shaky which earned a devilish smile from Blair.

"Did you know Serena was the one to post my diary on Gossip Girl?" Blair asked, still staring at the mirror and making sure she didn't miss a spot.

"No, I didn't know that" Jenny said and slowly came closer.

Blair turned around to face Jenny. "It may come as a surprise to you, but Serena can be very vengeful" The girl looked more nervous than usual. It was as though she was scared of something, but it was difficult to decipher exactly what. "Have you ever wondered why Serena has remained single for so long?"

"No" Jenny answered simply. "It's actually surprising now that I think of it"

Blair leaned in a little, smiling in a deviant manner. "You are going to use this piece of information to your advantage"

Jenny eyes shifted side to side uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"

"Serena had a one night stand which led her to a clinic" Blair filled in, lips still curving slightly. "She may have gotten something"

A crease formed in-between Jenny's brows. "Really?"

"That's what I heard" Blair explained, hoping Jenny received the message.

Jenny's nerves disappeared and her face grew hard. "I can't do that Blair"

Blair studied over her nails. "You're either with me or against me. It's for you to decide, but I think it's rather obvious which decision is the one to make"

She let Jenny take a moment to think and eventually, those brown eyes went back to her.

"I'm with you" Jenny said in a determined voice.

"Good. I'll start spreading the word and I would hope you do the same" Blair replied and left Jenny in deep thought to head back to lunch.

The girl was lucky she was even confiding in her to pull off a scheme. Obviously, Dan had a lot to do with it and Jenny was the type to take advantage of her brother's charms to get in. However, that sort of thinking was what attracted Blair to Jenny in the first place.

She was unable to reach the lunchroom due to a hand tugging her all the way over to the lockers of a secluded hallway. When her back pressed against the cool metal, she looked up to see Dan standing daringly close.

There was a smirk on his face, which she would've liked to slap away. "Are you planning on breaking up with me Waldorf?" Dan asked good-humoredly.

Blair didn't say anything, she just looked way and avoided answering his question as the answer was rather obvious. She was crazy about him. So crazy, that she was willing to destroy her oldest and dearest friendship, not for him, but because of him. Blair Waldorf doesn't half ass love. When she likes someone, she digs herself a hole and falls deep.

"I love you" Dan whispered and nibbled on her ear lobe as she could feel the smirk on his lips.

At last, a smile became of her lips and soon, she planted a plethora of kisses on his neck to his jaw, until she finally made it to his lips. She loved having his lower lip in-between her teeth. Serena had once told her he hated it, but that was never an issue whenever she would do it.

The problem with kissing Dan was that it was difficult to stop. She would lose control, especially when he would hold her possessively. It's why she did her best to avoid having anything to do with his lips during school hours.

Once Dan left her lips, her eyes fluttered open to see him smiling down at her. She bit her bottom lip and let her eyes shift down as she wrapped his tie around her finger, while her lips were burning from the kiss.

"I think I'm happy for you" Blair said, looking in deep thought and she heard him laugh softly which she thought was strange.

"You think huh?" Dan inquired.

Blair took a deep breath through her nose and looked up to meet his doe eyes. "Yes. Good for you Humphrey"

"You don't know how much that means coming from you Waldorf" Dan said and took her by the hand to lead her back to lunch. "Come on"


	7. Chapter 7

_Before you read this chapter, I would like to point out that this is an AU and doesn't follow the TV show's timeline. You will see what I mean when you read the chapter._

* * *

"Humphrey, this place is revolting" Blair said, wrinkling her nose in distaste and taking in the Laundromat. "Who on earth does laundry on a Friday night anyway?"

Dan rubbed the back of his head in a tired manner. "I told you tonight would be boring"

It was surprising to have her there with him in the Laundromat. Unlike Dan, Blair had a life and there were people practically begging her to come out with them. Yet she decided to join him while holding that ridiculous Prada bag of hers, even after he gave her a warning of how his night would turn out.

"What were you planning on doing after finishing this chore?" Blair inquired and folded her arms across her chest as Dan placed the laundry basket next to the washing machine. She always had a way of getting him exhausted.

"Vanessa's coming over and we planned on ordering takeout" Dan answered with his attention on his clothes as he started separating them by dark and light.

"Humphrey" Blair called out in displeasure, shutting her eyes. "I'm not spending anytime with that hippy. Do you know –"

Before she could say anymore, Dan pulled her in for a kiss to shut her up and heard a soft moan against his lips. With the tension leaving her body, Dan smartly backed Blair away until they reached the washing machine and lifted her to sit her on top.

He pulled his lips away, still grazing her cheek with his thumb. "Just give me two minutes and then we'll have the rest of the time for ourselves"

Blair licked her lips, breathing a little heavily and nodded. Dan went back to his basket of clothes and heard a happy sigh coming from Blair. However, when he heard the click of her long stiletto heels, he knew she wouldn't let things remain quiet for long.

Blair arched a brow and smirked wickedly, holding Dan's pair of red silk boxers. "How come I've never seen these?"

Dan quickly swiped them away from her hand and threw them in the washing machine with the other clothes. She of course giggled, which he was still getting used to hearing. Yes, it was a little embarrassing that there were times he wore silk boxers, but unfortunately, they're the most comfortable pair of underwear he owns.

"They feel really nice against my package okay" Dan confessed, leading Blair's lips to curve in amusement.

Blair stuck her hand out and Dan regrettably took it. As soon as their hands intertwined, she tugged him along to take a picture of her kissing his cheek with her phone. Blair was obsessed with taking pictures. Everywhere they went together, she would take a picture, or ask someone else to take it. The pin-board in her room had become covered with photos of them. There were also photos of her with her friends, or social events she would attend. Essentially, they were just there as a confirmation of how awesome her life was.

After making sure all the clothes were in the two washing machines, they had some time to pass. Blair lifted herself back up on top of a washing machine and Dan followed by standing in between her legs, grazing underneath her skirt and the inner part of her bare thigh with the ends of his fingers.

"Do you think that rumor about Serena is true?" Dan eyes tried to remain open as Blair slowly traced a _B _along his heart with her index finger.

He sure hoped not, but it wouldn't be surprising to learn if Serena had picked something up. They were in their teenage years, and Serena was never the most responsible girl. But, his gut was telling him otherwise.

Blair's eyes remained on Dan's chest. "Most rumors are never true"

"You're right" Dan said and shook his head, looking in deep thought. "I just feel bad for her"

"That's nice" Blair mused off as her attention remained on his chest, but Dan was not planning on letting this go.

"I think she could really use a friend right now"

Immediately, Blair shot Dan a scowled look. "You may think you know Serena, but you couldn't be more wrong. I've spent the past 17 years with her, and she is nothing like the high moral Serena she pretends to be after having this apparent epiphany in Connecticut"

"That might be true, but we can only talk about the present, and all I know is that if you were in her shoes right now, she'd be there for you" Dan replied and shrugged his shoulders.

Blair narrowed her eyes at Dan. "Stay out of it Humphrey"

* * *

No matter how much of a bitch Blair Waldorf was, Jenny would still miss her at parties. Her brother had consumed most of Blair's time nowadays, which was a bit of a downer now that she was left with the other minions. Outside of school, Blair could be pretty fun to hang out with. She was devious and certainly knew how to make things interesting. For Jenny, the night filled with dare's had become one of her favorites. There was nothing like the high of validating to Blair that she truly belonged.

She walked through the collection of people drinking and chatting on the marble floor, looking for someone familiar. One thing about Upper East Side parties she noticed was how much better they smelled compared to other parties she had been to, where the place would be filled with ordinary people.

"Are you lost little Humphrey?" Nate asked with that dazzling smile of his that made her knees go weak.

She turned around to see him in a long scarf, which was needless, but it made him look more fashionable. Like always, his long blonde hair was perfect and she couldn't spot a hint of frizzy hair.

"I'm not sure Dan would be happy to learn you're here, looking amazing and tempting every boy to take peek" Nate added and then took a sip from his red plastic cup.

To say she was ecstatic would be an understatement. The boy who was in her every waking dream was being protective, yet, he was also flirting with her.

A coy smile crept up Jenny's lips. "If that's a compliment, then I suppose I'll take it"

Nate chuckled, looking away, but then eventually landed back to meet Jenny's eyes. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes please" Jenny replied, standing on her tiptoes, and swirling left and right, giving Nate a flirtatious look.

Nate bowed to Jenny, and left to grab her a drink.

"Ew, there's Serena" Penelope said scrunching her nose in disgust and interrupting Jenny away from her thoughts. "Can you believe how much of a slut she is?"

One little rumor, and the whole school started making assumptions on Serena's character. Everyone claimed that Dan was too judgmental, yet here she was, witnessing them judge Serena. It was such a cruel and cold world, but unfortunately, it was also an addicting one for Jenny.

Jenny rubbed her arm shyly. "I don't know if I can assume she's a slut"

"Are you kidding me?" Penelope looked at Jenny in disbelief. "Getting an STD is all about percentages, so clearly, Serena's been around"

Jenny rolled her eyes to the sheer stupidity of the girl next to her.

"I can't believe Nate had a thing for her" Penelope added.

"Nate had a what for her?" Nate asked handing a drink over to Jenny and joining the conversation.

"I heard you and Serena had a thing for each other?"

Nate shook his head. "No, she was just Blair's best friend"

Jenny let out a huff of air in disbelief. He lied and stabbed the girl he once claimed to love in the back. It only confirmed for her that Blair had dealt with things in the right manner. None of these people could actually be trusted because the only thing they cared about was how they appeared to others.

* * *

"So this is awkward" Vanessa said, raising her brows in amusement as she sat on the hardwood floor of Dan's bedroom and poked at her carton of noodles.

"It is" Dan agreed and laughed a little, sitting on the floor and making a circle in-between Vanessa and Blair.

Vanessa looked at Blair and it looked like she was staring right into the Devil's eyes. That superior mixed in with bitchy smile only aggravated Vanessa more. She was at least attempting to lighten the mood, but Blair was one stubborn girl and wasn't having any of it. She couldn't understand what Dan saw in her.

"Dan, she's not even trying" Vanessa whined.

Blair's brow rose in and that bitchy smirk formed on her lips. "What do you want me to say? How repulsive those hoop earrings are?"

Dan sighed and shut his eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Humphrey" Blair replied and pointed a glare in Dan's direction. "However, if you continue to speak to me that way, I can promise you a bruise on that left shin of yours"

Again, Vanessa was not seeing what Dan saw in Blair, but she did find it interesting to see Blair challenging Dan.

Ignoring Blair's threat, Dan took her up on the challenge and dragged Blair over to his lap. He started continuously pecking kisses on Blair's jawline, leading Blair to release the tension that was building up and giggle. Being wrapped around Dan's arms changed the girl's demeanor completely, which was surprising to see for Vanessa. She herself had never seen Blair laugh or be held by another person.

She was ready to vomit when Blair pulled Dan in for a kiss, over her shoulder, tongue and all. It was a disturbing sight, especially considering she had not seen Dan intimate with many. There was also the factor of her being the third wheel which was not helping matters any.

"Tell her to leave" Blair said, stroking Dan's jaw and trying to persuade him with her seductive voice.

Dan rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Vanessa. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

It was a perfect idea by Dan. They would sit and watch, with very few words needing to be exchanged between them.

Vanessa left to choose a movie, but Dan grabbed a hold of Blair's arm and let Vanessa head into the living room alone.

The last thing Blair wanted was to have a conversation about Vanessa Abrams, but Dan always liked talking things out, which was annoying, because she would prefer he listen and take orders from her.

"That was seriously ridiculous" Dan said.

"And so is the fact that there is a garage door in your loft, but unlike you, I'm tend not to be disparaging" Blair poked Dan's chest accusingly.

Dan's brows furrowed in confusion. "That makes no sense, so I'm going to try again. Why do you hate Vanessa?"

"For one, she has bad taste in clothes" Blair told him.

"So? You think the same thing of me"

"You're an exception. Let's not make it a thing" Blair said with a tight lipped smile filled with displeasure.

Dan cocked his head to the side. "Don't give me that look"

She batted her eyelashes innocently at him, knowing it would only get under his skin. "What look?"

"That look of where you think you're better than me"

Blair took a step closer, meeting his chest and lifted her chin high. "I am better than you, in every facet of our lives. I'm smarter, wittier, and prettier"

Dan put out his hands as though he had been disrespected. "You seriously did not just say you're smarter than me"

"I did" Blair confirmed and pushed him lightly in a challenging manner. "What are you going to do about it Cabbage Patch?"

When Dan shut his eyes, a satisfied smirk formed on her lips because it only confirmed she had gotten to him. He hated that nickname, but she loved it, so it was something he would have to deal with.

"How about avoiding you at all costs from now on" Dan proposed.

"Never going to happen. Face it Cabbage Patch, I'm the girl you would die for" Blair replied, placing her hand on her hip.

Dan's brow rose in surprise, but she stood her ground and beliefs as she eyed him from toe to head, staring at him with full confidence.

Feeling the heat of her skin rising, Blair's breathing became uneven as he approached her. She backed away until her back hit the door, and there was no room left to move.

Dan tossed her head band aside, leading her to glare, but he cupped her cheek anyway and let a smile spread across his lips.

"You've been very bad tonight" Dan said, thumb stroking her cheek as he deeply looked into her eyes and that coolwater cologne crept up her nostrils, awakening all her senses.

Blair tilted her chin up and swallowed hard. "Vanessa makes me moody" After a long pause, her eyes drifted away. "I also may hate the way she looks at you"

He rubbed his nose with hers in that _eskimo kiss_ sort of way, making her finally smile. "You're cute"

"I'm not" Blair said, brows furrows in frustration.

"You really are" Dan replied, holding a smile. "Although, I must admit that I don't like the way every guy looks at you" He reached for the door knob and leaned by her ear. "It's so annoying having to listen to them talk about you and how well-toned your legs are"

His little confession made her feel slightly better and by the time he opened the door, she was already in a better mood. Maybe Vanessa wasn't so bad.

* * *

Everyone's telling her they believe her, but behind close doors, Serena knew the truth. At one time she had been behind those doors.

The rumor doesn't make any sense. Is she really getting punished for not dating anyone in months? Yet it did tell her how many people consider her as one who gets around.

"Want to split a cab?" Jenny offered, leading Serena look over her shoulder to see Jenny leaving the building.

A smiled formed on Serena's lips as she spun around to face Jenny. "Are you sure you aren't lost?"

"It was getting pretty boring in there" Jenny explained with a friendly smile. "Looks like it's been a bad month"

"Terrible" Serena agreed and sighed.

The tall, lean blonde approached her, with a smile that displayed guilt. "I may have played a big part in that"

"What do you mean?" Serena looked at Jenny questionably.

From the looks of it, she had an idea that Jenny was about to drop something rather large on her.

"I was the one who posted Blair's diary" Jenny confessed.

Serena's mouth fell open in utter shock. She then shut her eyes took in the words, knowing this was something that needed to be handled carefully. The one question she thought had been lying in everyone's mind was why the diaries entries stopped being leaked.

"What made you stop?"

"My brother found out and I'm sure you can fill the rest from there" Jenny answered, looking down at her hands shyly.

After all the fighting between her and Blair, she could not believe Dan had not stepped in to side with her. He watched their friendship diminish and she found it to be irresponsible and so unlike Dan. The Dan she remembers was one of high morals. He would make his sister confess and apologize, not scheme and pretend nothing had happened.

"And you're just telling me because you know I won't do anything about it" Serena filled in the gaps.

A worried look appeared on Jenny's face. "Yeah"

Serena nodded and looked away. She was upset, not mad which Jenny was clearly taking advantage of. No one likes to have a cloud of guilt over their heads. It's something Serena would know from first-hand experience. To this day, she still had difficulty believing Blair had forgiven her for sleeping with Nate, but now, all of that progress had gone to waste and her best friend was back to hating her because of an immature Freshman trying to fit in.

* * *

When Jenny arrived home to the loft, she saw Vanessa watching Tom Hank's _Philadelphia_ alone on the couch. The sight of Vanessa alone left her a little disappointed. Jenny thought she would have a chance to spend time with Blair, maybe even have their very own sleepover.

"Where are Blair and my brother" Jenny asked dropping her purse aside on the island of the kitchen.

Vanessa glanced over to Jenny, looking disgusted. "They were having sex for a while, but I have no idea what they're doing now"

Jenny shut her eyes and shook the image out of her head, but when she opened them, she saw the door to her brother's room open.

Dan stepped through the doorway, dressed like he was going out. A smile became of her lips with her noticing how fashionable her brother was getting. Obviously Blair had a hand in it, but that didn't take away from how well he cleaned up.

"Where exactly were you?" Dan asked, approaching Jenny hand in hand with Blair.

"Jessica's" Jenny said, turning her attention over to the fridge.

Dan eyed her skeptically. "Try again"

"You can interrogate her later" Blair tugged his hand along as she was trying to make her way over to the front door, but Dan didn't budge.

"You do realize when Dad's out of town, I'm held responsible for you" Dan reminded Jenny.

Jenny started blushing with everyone's eyes on her, feeling embarrassed. The last thing she wanted was for Blair to see her brother treat her like a child.

"Nate told me you went to that party, which I may add was filled with kids in college" Dan added.

"So?" Jenny asked with some attitude, feeling annoyed with her brother.

When Dan's eyes widened, Jenny knew she was in for an old fashion Humphrey squabble. Fortunately for her, Blair placed her hand on Dan's chest to stop it from going any further.

"Let it go" Blair said softly leading Dan to take a deep breath through his nose, and follow Blair out of the loft, leaving her with Vanessa.

* * *

Blair watched Dan stare out the window of her town car, not saying a word. She started noticing that whenever something bothered him, he would never share. Dan never talked about himself, which was refreshing after being raised around people who spent a majority of their time boasting about their life.

"Are you mad at me?" Blair asked, pouting her lips a little in that cute way he loves.

A lazy smiled appeared across his lips as he met her eyes. "I'm never mad"

Blair bit her lower lip and her fingers crawled up Dan's chest like a spider would.

"She won't listen to you if you yell at her" Blair explained, leaning her body into Dan's shoulder, and letting her foot play along his shin. "Trust me, I would know"

Dan just shook his head, not accepting her piece of advice. "When I was fourteen, I was helping my dad with the gallery and holding a job on the side to help pay for the coming month's bills" His eyes delved deeper into his thoughts as he looked straight ahead. "But with Jenny, it's different. She's nothing like me. She's sort of this mix between you and Serena. She has Serena's zest for life and your determination"

"Not everyone can be like you. If they were, then you wouldn't be so special" Blair reasoned, snuggling her head on his collarbone. "But I do think it's a good thing she's like us"

"It is a good thing" Dan agreed and looked down, shrugging his shoulders a little. "But it's hard to watch because I'll always see her as a delicate flower"

They finally reached the Archibald Townhouse, but Blair was displeased with how short the ride was. With her mother waiting for her at home, Blair had no choice but to leave Dan. She was becoming so attached to him, both emotionally and physically.

Dan grabbed his messenger bag and quickly pecked her lips before exiting the car. To be honest, she hated Archibald. He cheated on her twice and had yet to apologize for his actions. However, what bothered her most was his influence on Dan. She didn't like the thought of her Dan being corrupted by the likings of Nate and Chuck.

* * *

Dan was sitting on the floor of Nate's bedroom, writing in his notebook while Nate was lying on bed, catching and throwing a baseball up in the air. They were trying to ignore the shouting coming from outside Nate's room, but The Captain liked his voice being heard a little too much.

"I thought your mom kicked him out" Dan said.

"She did, but he likes to visit and ruin her life from time to time" Nate answered and then sat up on his bed, looking for a way to avoid what was going on outside his door. "You want kill some aliens"

Dan chuckled and sat on the bed as he watched Nate grab the controllers.

"We're having a little guy's night out tonight. You want in?" Nate asked as he handed Dan the controller.

"Can't, I'm having dinner with the Waldorf's" Dan replied, leading Nate to fall back on his bed dramatically and stare at the ceiling.

"Dan, this is getting ridiculous" Nate said and sat back up on the edge of the bed. "You two spend way too much time together"

"Hmmm…" Dan put his hands out as though he was weighing his options. "Should I be spending time with someone I actually like, or should I be smoking with a bunch dudes who think Lincoln was a Democrat?"

Nate just laughed it off and shook his head. "They're not that bad"

He reached for the remote control to turn the TV on, but what Dan didn't realize was that the controller was for Nate's stereo system.

"Dan wait!" Nate protested, reaching for the control, but it was too late and _take my breath away_ was playing.

Dan's mouth fell open as his head slowly turned in Nate's direction whose face was scrunched in worry.

"Can we just Um…" Nate pointed to the TV with his finger, trying to play it cool, sniffing a little. "Focus on the game"

A grin formed on Dan's lips. "Did you watch Top Gun?"

"Yeah, okay" Nate admitted sounding disappointed. "You wouldn't shut up about how awesome the movies in the 80's were"

Dan tilted his head, eyeing Nate curiously. "You saw Pretty in Pink didn't you?"

Nate looked at Dan and met his smile. "I have to admit, that one was pretty good"

"I know right" Dan said, nodding his head as a confirmation. "Am I not Molly Ringwald?"

A crease formed in-between Nate's brows. "Yeah, but then who's Andrew McCarthy?"

"Serena" He answered, looking at Nate as though it explained itself.

"I wonder how Blair feels about that" Nate smirked.

"I don't plan on her finding out. Besides, stop deflecting" Dan said and looked over to the stereo. "What's up with song?"

"Before you came over last night, I had someone over" Nate explained with that up to no-good smile. Dan laughed lightly and shook his head in disbelief. "It's a good song to have playing in the background if you know what I mean"

A half smile formed on Dan's lips. "Right"

* * *

After making a promise to Nate that he would find more time for them to spend together during spring break, Dan went home to get dressed. When he arrived in his room, he saw a dark midnight blue suit hanging on the hook of the front door to his room. There was also a small package placed on his desk, and when he opened it, he saw the fountain pen he had been gifted by Blair during Christmas.

It scared him, the implications what the dinner meant. Dan was falling deeper and deeper for Blair, but he wasn't sure of how she felt about him. Blair had yet to say she loved him, and to say it didn't worry him would be pure blaspheme. The thought of meeting her parents only made him become more emotionally attached to her and the pain of a future break up would be intolerable.

When the door to Blair's elevator opened, Dan saw her standing there, grasping both hands together and waiting for him. She reached for his hand excitedly and dragged him over to the family room where the rest of her family was.

"You must be Dan" Harold said, sticking his hand out.

Dan took Harold's hand and shook it. "Hi"

Blair's father was one good looking man. Her father looked like the dad from those Ralph Lauren ads he would see in magazines.

"I'm Harold" Blair's father introduced himself.

"It's nice to finally meet you sir" Dan said, releasing his grip from Harold's hand. "Blair truly adores you"

A warm crisp smile formed on Harold's lips and his eyes drifted over to Blair.

"That's very nice to hear" Harold's eyes went back to Dan, gesturing him over to the family room. "Why don't you come in and take a seat so we can get better acclaimed?"

After swallowing nervously, Dan nodded and followed Harold back into the family room where Eleanor and Tyler were sitting. There was a young girl who he couldn't recognize, but because she looked Tyler's age, he assumed she was Tyler's friend.

The girl was dressed in a way Blair's minions would dress. She had a headband and her chin was tilted just as high and confidently as Blair's was.

"It's been a while Daniel. I think you've been avoiding me" Eleanor said, making Dan more nervous as he took a seat in the black leather armchair.

Because there weren't any more seats available, Blair sat on his lap which Dan thought was risky a move considering her parents were right there. He knew it was normal and they probably didn't mind, but there was something that made him feel uneasy about it. Dan was more old school when it came to morals and principles. He was one of those people who believed in asking the father permission for his daughter's hand in marriage.

"Mother" Blair howled and glared at Eleanor. "Please stop making him more nervous than he already is"

"Oh Blair, he knows I'm just stepping on his toes a little" Eleanor said, laughing a little and turning her attention to Dan. "Right Dan?"

"Of course Ms. Waldorf" Dan replied.

"Daniel" Eleanor said dearly. "You are such a sweet boy. I wish I had known someone like you when I was Blair's age"

Dan could only smile and look down, trying to fight the blushing sweeping through

Their relationship had really grown. Blair's mother by no means was perfect, but he did enjoy his time with her. She was smart and conveyed elegance that made its way down to her children.

"Eleanor told me you have a passion for writing, which is interesting, but it's also a difficult field to get into" Harold said.

"Yes, but it's different with Dan. He has talent in the way he looks at things" Blair explained.

"And if I may add, he's from a family that is very gifted when it comes to the works of arts" Eleanor added and turned her attention to Harold. "You may want to visit Rufus Humphrey's art exhibit"

"Ah yes, Rufus" Harold smiled at the name. "There was a period when Eleanor would have time for her friends. She and Lily would spend hours talking about the cold feet she was having from marrying William"

Before Dan could ask more, the elevator dinged and everyone's attention went to the foyer.

"That must be Roman" Harold filled in.

They all approached the foyer and Dan saw a dark haired tan French holding a cute small bulldog while standing beside another man carrying the luggage.

Blair squealed excitedly at the sight of the dog and scurried over to pet him and stare at him with awe.

Harold grinned and gestured his hand over to the dog. "Dan, meet Handsome Dan"

A crease formed in-between his brows and Blair looked over her shoulders, rolling her eyes. "It's a coincidence"

The dog was adorable and because everyone's attention fell on it, they forgot the dinner was about meeting him and it made him love the dog even more.

* * *

"Aren't they adorable?" Blair mused happily, staring at Tyler and his girlfriend who were sitting across from them by the dining table.

"I don't know, his girlfriend seems sort of obsessed with you" Dan said in an unsure tone, looking at the young couple strangely. Sometimes it felt like he viewed things completely differently from people in the Upper East Side. Normal to him was weird to them and it worked the other way around as well.

Blair seemed to not have heard him as her attention fell back to Roman and Harold, who were sharing a story about their ski trip.

"Would you like some wine?" Eleanor offered

Dan put his hand out, shaking Eleanor off lightly. "No, that's alright"

"It's only wine dear, as long as you don't abuse it, it's harmless. Besides, I'm sure Blair is planning to take you to a few wine tasting events this summer" Eleanor said, pouring some wine into the wine glass and handing it to Dan.

"How? I didn't think they would let anyone under twenty one in" Dan inquired.

Blair turned her attention back to Dan. "She means France"

Dan fought off a satisfied groan from leaving his lips as he tasted the wine. Everything about the Waldorf's was filled with class and sophistication. They were nothing like the Van Der Woodsen's, which he couldn't help but think of as funny.

"Did Blair not mention she planned on living with her father during the summer?" Eleanor asked, and sipped on her wine.

It wasn't surprising to learn Blair wouldn't be around during the summer. Most kids his age never stay in New York during the summer, and if he was honest with himself, neither would he if he had the money.

Blair placed her hand on top of Dan's thigh. "No I did not, but only because June is over a month away. However, now that mother has brought it up, I don't think it would be a terrible idea for you to come"

"Yes, please join us on the trip Dan. It's in dire need of more masculinity" Tyler jumped in, looking at his father and Roman.

Dan covered his hand with his mouth, clearing his throat and trying to contain his laughter.

"I'll have to ask my father what he thinks of the idea first" Dan told them, hoping his father wouldn't come in the way of him spending the summer with Blair in France. The idea sounded more like a dream than actual reality.

* * *

After playing a few rounds of charades, Dan said his goodbyes and left the family room for the foyer, where he and Blair awaited the elevator alone.

"They like you" Blair said, looking down shyly and biting her lower lip. "A lot"

There times Blair was unbelievable sexy, and there other were times when she was just plain adorable. She was the best of both worlds.

"However, if you had listened to me and played the piano, they would've fallen in love with you" Blair added, raising her brow and nudging his shoulder with hers.

A smile broke across his lips as he shook his head. "I'm perfectly content with my decision"

The elevator arrived and Blair had finally let go of his hand. When he set foot in the elevator, Blair leaned in, with her hands blocking the door from closing.

"Call me when you get home?" Blair proposed.

"Actually, Nate and Chuck are waiting for me downstairs" Dan told Blair and that dimple filled smile of hers faded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Blair waved him off, holding tight lipped smile. "I'll see you tomorrow"

He would have inquired further, but he was running out of time and didn't want Nate having to wait for him any longer. So pressed a soft kiss on Blair's lips and pressed the button to the lobby. The elevator doors began to close and Blair standing on her foyer, holding a frown was the last image he was left with.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for the kind reviews. I see that people are getting worried about the angst and I'm sorry for not responding to the people concerned. There is a reason for your concern as this is a story and in a story, there are ups and downs. So yes, there will be angst, otherwise, I think a story gets boring. _

_I would also like to make a note that I have posted the final two chapters of this fic. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for the final chapter and it's already done, so I thought why not post it. _

_Also, these last two chapters are very different because we're getting towards the end of this story and a lot still must happen. _

* * *

Dan's running through a dark alley and there was very little air seeping through to his lungs. His knuckles were throbbing in pain and the only thing on his mind was that he had to see Blair.

"This way" Chuck said, but placed a hand on Dan's chest to stop him from moving any further, and let the boy with them run in the direction Chuck pointed them over to.

He watched the poor duped boy run towards the street light on the end of the alley, only for a cop car to pull up.

"Come on" Chuck said, tugging him over the other direction.

Dan stood frozen, watching the cop get out of the car. It could've been him, but because of Chuck it wasn't. The kid was one of Chuck's friend, but friendship is thrown out the window when illegal matters are involved.

"Let's go" Chuck persisted, leading Dan to fall back into reality and find another way out.

* * *

"Dan, you don't look so good" Nate said as he carefully eyed his friend.

"I'm having trouble breathing" Dan told them, slouching over the leather seats of Chuck's limo.

Nate was getting worried. There was no doubt something's wrong. He saw what they did to Dan, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Nate turned his attention to Chuck. "Maybe we should take him to the hospital"

"And tell them what?" Chuck reminded Nate.

Dan sat up a little, face wincing from the pain. "I just want to see Blair"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "You and your fucking binky"

Nate sighed and decided it was best to comply with Dan's request.

"Alright man, let's go to the Waldorf's" Nate said.

When the limo parked outside Blair's building, they headed into the lobby and saw Blair waiting for them on the large maroon loveseat by the window covered in a silk robe. The inside of her cheeks were bitten and her eyes were shooting sharp daggers in his direction.

Blair looked very pissed and with each step she took towards him, her face only grew harder. When she finally reached him, he saw her hand reaching back and knew what was coming.

Nate shut his eyes as the palm of her hand met his cheek and the slapping sound of their skins colliding was heard. He took a breath and let everyone's breathing fill his ears. When his eyes fluttered back open, he caught sight of an opened mouth Chuck, looking stunned and speechless.

From the pain resonating on his cheek, Nate wasn't happy he was being blamed. It's not like Blair and him were in the best of terms and it only made everything more tense.

"He's not a child Blair. He can make his own decisions" Nate said roughly, breathing hard through his nose, trying to remain calm, but it was doing no good.

"From now on, stay away from him" Blair warned, with the intensity burning in her eyes not leaving.

She grabbed a hold of Dan's hand to take him back up to her penthouse.

"What a bitch" Chuck grumbled by Nate's ear as his blue eyes watched them leave.

* * *

Dan managed to stumble into it to Blair's room without making too much noise and luckily, neither Eleanor nor Harold had noticed. He wasn't worried about his face or his hand. Rather, it was his ribs that were causing him the most trouble.

With Blair downstairs, Dan took the time to lie back on the bed and reminisce on his night. He sighed thinking of how he tried to step in and play the hero, but in the end, he got his ass handed to him.

The moment of truth arrived and Dan slowly unbuttoned his shirt, still in fear of what he may find. Tugging the shirt off, a long purple mark ran over the side of his stomach, covering his kidney.

The door to the bedroom opened and a concerned Blair made her way over to him. She tossed the ice on top of the bed and took his hand to lead him for the bathroom. It was strange having someone clean him, from his bleeding lip to his open cut knuckles. Who knew Blair Waldorf would be the first women to ever take care of him.

Slowly, her hand ran up the side of his stomach as her eyes studied the large bruise meticulously.

"This is bad" Blair said and looked up to meet Dan's eyes. "The one thing I've learned after all these years is to never get caught up in their messes"

"They're not to blame, it was my decision to step in" Dan explained, gripping his fingers around the hand that was on his chest.

"How can you say that? They put you in a situation where you had to make a decision like that" Blair countered, looking at him in disbelief. The last thing Dan wanted was to get into an argument, so he shut his eyes and looked away, only for Blair to tug at him. "Come on"

Blair slowly led him back to her bed, where his head lay on top of her chest and her arms wrapped around him. The pain stopped mattering when he was under her arms.

She pressed a soft and affectionate kiss on the top of his head, leading Dan's eyes to slowly shut, but he thought he heard her whisper _I love you_, or maybe he was dreaming.

* * *

The alarm on Dan's phone went off and his eyes fluttered open to see Blair under his arms, with her small frame and head nestled against his chest. His body was unbelievably sore, but it was a must for Dan to get up and leave the penthouse before anyone would wake up.

He carefully let Blair roll off his arms and headed down the staircase. The help was awake and making sure everything was perfect before the Waldorf's awoke, but that was something Dan could get past.

"Mr. Dan" Dorota gasped and covered her mouth at the sight of a battered Dan.

Dan pressed the button to call the elevator and glanced over to Dorota. "You know how moody Blair can be"

Dorota's eyes widened, leading Dan to smirk and step into the elevator.

After frightening Dorota, he took the subway back to Brooklyn. Fortunately, his father wouldn't be home for another two days and it would give Dan some time to gather his thoughts.

Dan's phone vibrated and when he pulled his Smartphone out, he found a Gossip Girl post with a picture of him carrying a black eye. He shook his head and muttered some obscenities under his breath, waiting to get back to the loft.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Dan?" Jenny asked, throwing her hands up in the air. And when Dan didn't answer, she started pacing back and forth in his room. "What are you going to tell Dad?"

"I'm going to tell him the truth" Dan answered, sitting back against the wall behind his bed. "Thursday is my birthday so he may let me off easy"

Jenny stopped abruptly and looked at him skeptically.

"I think Dad has been waiting for you to screw up"

"I know" Dan agreed and shook his head sadly. "I'm going to get a forty five minute lecture"

"So what happened anyways?" Jenny sat on the edge of Dan's bed, eyeing him curiously.

"Chuck was flirting with a girl who had a boyfriend" Dan shrugged and huffed out a deep breath. "The boyfriend was obviously unhappy…So one thing led to another, and I punched him"

Dan wondered how so much drama became of his life. Last year, he was living an ordinary life and there weren't people taking pictures of him to post online.

When he became friends with Nate, it was because of who Nate was and not his lifestyle. Dan never wanted to be in. That was more of Jenny's dream. He recalled his years of hating them for having advantages he never did, but when he fell in love with Serena, he also started caring for the others. It wasn't the glamour he cared for; it was them and what was underneath that glamour.

"Do you guys ever lock the door?" They heard outside Dan's doorway.

From the sound of heels clicking against the wooden floorboards, it was rather easy to figure out who invited herself in.

Blair made her way into Dan's room, holding a plate covered in plastic wrap.

"I brought sandwiches" Blair sang cheerily and Dan's eyes lit up.

He. Loved. Dorota's sandwiches.

"How's my baby doing" Blair said in a cute adorable voice and pinched his cheek in-between her thumb and finger, clearly teasing him. Dan ignored her and reached for the sandwiches, but Blair pushed him back down.

"Not yet" Blair waved her index finger from side to side. "Where's my thank you Humphrey?"

Dan's lips curved as he playfully rolled his eyes and then placed a kiss on Blair's cheek, which earned him the plate of food.

"Thank you" Dan said, meeting those brown eyes that would quicken his pulse immediately.

Blair cupped his cheek, with her face softening and pressed a soft lingering kiss on his lips, before leaning her forehead against his. He saw her licking her lips as her eyes stayed down and her hand played with the button of his shirt.

Something in Blair changed. She left herself be more exposed than he remembered, but it was progressive. And to Dan, that only meant she started trusting him more and more.

"There's this little get together my mother's having tonight" Blair told Dan and smiled coyly. "And it's very important you come"

"Of course" Dan replied.

Blair pulled away from his forehead and stood off the bed. "Good. I left something for you to wear out on the couch." She straightened out her skirt. "I'll text you the address"

Blair spun around and left the loft, looking like she had something cooking.

* * *

Convincing Dan to come was the most difficult part of Blair's plan, but it had been executed well. Food had a way of clouding his thoughts.

Blair had fallen in love with a dress, but because the store didn't have her size, she made a request from the saleswoman to call her when her size would be delivered.

This morning, the clerk from the store called her, and it was then Blair knew her night would turn out well. She took a cab to the store and waited for the woman working there to bring her dress from the back room. While she waited, Blair didn't find any particular reason not to look around.

Blair's luck ran out when she spotted Serena doing the same as her.

"Blair" Serena smiled and her eyes were sparkling.

One of the things Blair hated about Serena was how there was very little that could ruin her mood.

"S" Blair said rather snobby and tilted her chin high.

Serena tilted her head to the side, grinning. "Oh wow, you're actually talking to me"

"It would be rather childish of me not to" Blair rolled her eyes and then frowned when she saw a piece of lint on her skirt.

"There's this rumor going around that you're throwing Dan a surprise birthday bash tonight"

Blair sucked in a breath, thinking about everything that had happened between. She desperately wished Serena had never posted her diary entry on Gossip Girl because she missed her best friend dearly. But Blair knew it would be naïve to forgive her and believe anything she said.

"You should come" Blair said, meeting Serena's eyes and smiling a little. "I know Dan would be happy to see you there"

Serena looked down at her fingers. "I'll think about it"

"Ms. Waldorf" The woman by the front desk of the store called, grabbing Blair's attention away from Serena.

Blair squeezed Serena's arm and smiled genuinely. "I have to go, but I hope to see you there tonight"

She left Serena to go pay for her dress and felt a sense of relief, knowing she did the right thing.

* * *

Dan ran a hand through his hair, staring up at the terrace of the building. It was loud and before he set foot in the building, he could hear the misguided teenagers.

It didn't take long for Dan to realize he wasn't arriving to something Eleanor had planned. The lights were dim but blue, making everyone better looking and the music itself explained Eleanor had nothing to do with it.

He picked up a champagne flute from the tray a cater waiter was holding. The last thing Dan wanted was a swanky Upper East Side party for his birthday. It seemed more like something Blair would want for her birthday.

He chugged the champagne flute, thinking it was the perfect time for alcohol, but when he tasted apple juice, he spit back out and stared at the champagne flute questionably.

When Dan heard the singing of someone familiar, he turned around, ignoring the birthday wishes he was receiving and followed the voice until he saw the stage.

"This is actually happening" Dan said to himself.

Dan stared out in awe at Blair on the stage, singing some poppy angst ridden love song a set of girls dancing around her. She was wearing tight black leather leggings, with a white blouse and of course she was wearing black pumps. It wasn't really the typical Blair attire.

Dan couldn't lie, he found it dead sexy the way that her eyes were burning through his and how she moved her hips. It was like she was sending him a message. Unlike him, Blair was brave and outgoing. He could never picture himself having enough balls to go up on stage to sing and dance. There was something attractive about her confidence. But, he would have preferred if they were alone so all the other guys wouldn't get a chance see her like this.

In the beginning, he was mad, but that anger was dwindling away because there was no reason in ruining all of the effort she put in for him. So he bit his tongue and decided to play the good little soldier.

Blair placed the microphone back on the stand and slowly made her way over to him, never leaving his eyes. All the attention was on them and he disliked the feeling. Dan was never one who craved attention, unless of course it was coming from a girl he had feelings for. However, he knew Blair loved all the eyes on them.

"Did you like it?" Blair asked, slowly pushing him all the way over to the wall and he could feel her breathing on his neck.

"No one has ever done that for me" Dan admitted and could sense a smile gracing her lips as they teased his neck. His hands automatically went to her hips without a second thought and he heard a small gasp escape her lips.

"I can't wait to taste you tonight" Blair whispered and pressed one last kiss below his ear before stepping away and drifting off while staring at him intently.

"We can leave now if you want" Dan offered, staring her up and down.

Blair bit the bottom of her lip, fending off a smile and shook her head slowly. She was in that temptress mood and it looked as though she had planned on teasing him for most of the night.

* * *

Blair ventured off to get herself a drink. She was quite thirsty and in the mood for some luscious slush punch.

"Luscious slush punch please" Blair ordered from the server behind the counter.

Her breathing was a little uneven from the dancing and she could feel the musk of sweat deep rooted in her hair. She was still a little hot and bothered from the last conversation she had with Dan.

Blair looked over her shoulder to take Dan in from across the room and could feel the heat building up and in-between her thighs.

"How was Georgina invited before me?"

Blair turned her head to see Nate tilting his head and looking confused.

"You didn't get the email?" Blair asked, feigning innocence.

Nate shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you didn't invite me"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Oh get a grip Nate. We both knew you were showing up with or without an invitation"

"What the hell is your problem anyway? Because this obviously has nothing to do with last night"

"It has everything thing to do with last night. I've seen a side to you that Dan hasn't and he doesn't need that in his life" Blair snapped.

"You must be hallucinating because you're way worse than me" Nate said and pointed to himself. "You used me to get over Dan and made it rather obvious"

"Don't make it sound like you were devastated. We were both clinging onto something that was over a long time ago" Blair scoffed.

Nate eyes went soft and looked to be in pain. "You may have felt that way, but I didn't. I loved you, and I can't say that feeling has just magically disappeared"

Blair shut her eyes and there was an overwhelming feel of guilt materializing. The last thing she expected was for Nate to confess something of that nature.

When she opened her eyes, he was already backing away and not giving her a chance to respond.

* * *

No one was really talking to Dan, which didn't come as a surprise since he rarely ever spoke to most of the guests attending his birthday party. He did however get a large sum of birthday wishes and people didn't look down on him in the way they once did.

With no one to really talk to, Dan walked around the large venue Blair had rented out looking for Nate, but he was nowhere to be found. His eyes however landed on a blonde Katherine Sinclair sitting alone by a table and scrolling through her phone.

Dan pulled up a chair and made sure his tie didn't sit on the table.

"What are you doing here?" Dan inquired and arched a brow, with his eyes sparkling in curiosity.

"I was bored, so I finally decided to give in to Nate's persistence" Katherine shrugged her shoulders and then leaned in. "However, I think the more important question is how did you land that black eye"

Dan's lips curved slightly as his eyes went down. "It was a mix of alcohol and stupidity that caused this"

"I didn't think you were one of those people" Katherine said.

Dan's brows rose in surprise. "Neither did I"

"There was a time when I was good friends with them" Katherine told him as her eyes drifted over to Blair and Nate who were in an animated conversation by the server's counter.

"Really?" Dan acted surprised and deeply interested. Of course he had been filled in about her past with them, but he thought playing dumb would give him more answers.

"I remember the first party I was invited to" She smiled at the memory. "I was so excited to be in Blair and Serena's click" A smile formed on Dan's lips. "To be honest, they were awesome"

"So what happened?" Dan probed, looking deeply absorbed in her story.

"Well, people assume that because my father cheated on my mom, I stopped being friendly and social…But that wasn't necessarily true" Katherine met Dan's eyes. "You should ask Serena about Preston Wickliffe"

Dan had no intention of asking Serena about her past. He already knew it was dark and filled with a lot of mistakes, but it wouldn't do anyone any good to make her feel horrible about something she couldn't fix.

He leaned back on his chair and rubbed the back of his head, thinking of where to take the conversation from here. Fortunately for him, Georgina joined them and sat beside Dan.

"Happy birthday Dan" Georgina said, holding a smirk.

Dan smiled. "Thank you"

"I have a present for you" Georgina told him.

A smiling Dan's eyes went over to Katherine and his brows rose skeptically, before they fell back on Georgina.

"While you were watching a movie with Vanessa and your precious Blair, I happened to catch this for you" Georgina said and slid her phone over to Dan.

He picked up the phone only to see his sister leaving Nate's townhouse.

Dan couldn't breathe he was so angry. Yes, it was worrisome that Georgina followed his sister back to Nate's place and waited. It only confirmed what everyone warned him about. She was trying to stir the pot and make everyone around her miserable but for this one instant, he didn't care.

"Seriously Georgina?" Katherine asked staring at Georgina with a look of incredulity.

Dan slid his chair back and the left the table to look for Nate. He made his way through with head full of steam. The soreness was gone and the adrenaline was pumping. The only thing on his mind was to punch Nate square in the jaw.

Finally, he found Nate chatting it up with some of his friend's from the soccer team. His blue eyes caught Dan coming over and a wide grin formed on his lips.

"Happy Birthday my man" Nate said, throwing his arms out and waiting to engulf Dan in a hug.

Dan hugged Nate and muttered thank you, trying to remain cool. He didn't want to lose his temper without Nate first admitting to Georgina's accusation.

"I see that Katherine came as your date" Dan pointed out.

Nate's lips curled. "I know, I think I'm finally getting to her"

A crease formed in-between Dan's eyes. "Was she the girl you were with the other night? You know, the one you played _Take My Breath Away_ for"

Nate swallowed hard and shook his head. "No, that wasn't anyone you know"

"I doubt that, I'm pretty sure I would know her" Dan replied as his nose flared because his emotions were getting out of control.

Nate covered his mouth and cleared his throat in an uncomfortable manner. "I don't what you're talking about"

"I think you do" Dan said firmly, trying not to clench his jaw.

Suddenly, it hit Nate's eyes as they widened for a second before he went back to his cool demeanor.

"Look man, I don't know how you found out, but it was an innocent little hook up alright" Nate explained, placing his hand over Dan's shoulder in a comforting manner and trying to use his Archibald charm.

"That's what you don't get. It wasn't just a hook up for her" Dan replied, not being able to believe what was coming out of Nate's mouth.

Few girls were ever able to maintain Nate's attention. He would fall for a girl, and date her until someone new caught his attention, and that was something he would never want for his sister.

"I thought you were my friend" Dan said, not being able to hide the pain in his voice.

"I am your friend" Nate told him.

"You're not" Dan shook his head and started backing away from Nate. "Stay away from me for now on"

He left a flabbergasted Nate for the terrace to be alone and away from these people.

* * *

With Chuck by her side, Serena stood in the elevator and waited for them to reach the floor. She was feeling nervous and didn't want to actually attend the party, but after what Jenny told her, Serena couldn't let it go.

"I can't believe we actually stooped down to this level" Chuck scoffed and adjusted his ascot scarf while looking disgusted with himself. "Never did I think I would be attending a party to celebrate Humphrey"

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Serena glanced over to Chuck. "I'm going to look for Dan okay"

Chuck nodded and she left to search for Dan. She weaved through the party and couldn't find him anywhere. While looking for Dan, Serena made sure not to run into Blair. Things were still awkward between them and the last thing she wanted was to cause more drama.

Serena eventually asked around and learned that Dan was last spotted heading over by the terrace. So she set foot on the terrace and looked over to her right to see in the corner, Dan sitting on top of the stone railing. His eyes were casted down and Serena couldn't help but think he was sad.

She slowly approached him, feeling the nice sixty degree weather against her bare arms. "What are doing out here all alone birthday boy?"

Dan's lips began to curve as he met her eyes. "Serena"

"Something seems to be looming over your head" Serena said and stood by his side, with her back pressing against the stone railing.

"Do you remember our first date?" Dan asked, having his head turned to Serena.

Serena smiled. "The one where you tried to wine and dine me with the best Manhattan had to offer"

Serena recalled their first date. She was so disappointed when Dan tried to impress her with money, but then he finally came to his senses and she stopped regretting her decision to see him.

Dan eye's furrowed in worry. "Do you think I've been doing that with Blair?"

A worried expression formed on Serena's face. "Why are you thinking about this now?"

"I just learned something that hit me by surprise, and I'm starting to think my first assumption was the right assumption about this world" Dan explained.

"Honestly Dan, I don't think the issue here is the people from the Upper East Side" Serena told Dan. "I think it's Blair and solely Blair"

Dan's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she's changing you" Serena then pointed to his suit. "Look at what you're wearing….Look at this party. There is nothing that has your touch in it"

"I know, but she goes out of her way and tries to fit in my world to" Dan reasoned.

"I'm sorry Dan, but I don't see it. I wouldn't even be pointing this out if it weren't for Jenny telling me the truth about the diary posts" Serena said and Dan's eyes widened. "I was really surprised to learn you could be that conniving"

"Look, I was trying to protect my sister" Dan explained in defense.

"While destroying my friendship with Blair? I didn't think you could be so selfish" Serena countered softly, sounding hurt. "That's not the Dan I know"

Dan took a deep breath and then pushed himself off the top of the stone railing to stand in front of Serena. He was in deep thought and she had no idea what he was thinking about, however, she had to admit he looked very good when wearing a suit.

"Humphrey" Blair called and their attention fell on Blair who was approaching them. "I've been looking all over for you" She grabbed a hold of Dan's hand and Serena could notice a hint of worry forming in Blair's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"There is" Dan looked back at Serena. "Serena was just confronting me on something"

"Dan" Serena made an attempt to stop him from delving any deeper but he put his hand out to let her know he was handling it.

Dan took both of Blair's hands in his and looked deeply in her eyes. "Serena wasn't the one to post your diary on Gossip Girl….I was"

A smiled filled with pain and skepticism formed on Blair's lips. "You're joking right?" Blair looked over Dan's shoulder to seek an answer from Serena, but she could only stand there looking speechless as to what Dan was implying.

"When I told Serena we kissed, she broke up with me and I was mad at you because of it. I thought you were trying to manipulate me to get back at Serena" Dan stopped for a brief second to swallow hard and let her digest the information. "So after we had sex, I took the diary and posted it on Gossip Girl. However, for some reason, she didn't post it for everyone to see until we got together"

Serena's throat felt dry and it felt as though there was very little air. She saw Blair's lip quivering and her doe eyes welling up.

"So none of this is real?" Blair asked as her voice barely came out, looking scared in anticipation for Dan's answer.

"No, no, no" Dan reassured her and kissed both of her hands. "It is real. I really did fall for you and I realized how much of an idiot I was being"

Blair took her hands away from Dan's grasps and her face grew hard as she started to process everything in more detail.

"So not only did you use me and steal something intimate to post for everyone to see, but you were also planning on letting my friendship with Serena wither away" Blair accused Dan of. "Do you know how nauseating that is to take in?"

Dan shook his head adamantly and shut his eyes. "No, it's not like that"

"I chose you over her!" Blair snapped, pointing in Serena's direction.

Serena shut her eyes because it was too late. There was nothing Dan could say or do to change Blair's mind. Blair had already fully let him in, and he broke that trust, which meant there's a wall in-between them now.

"I know" Dan said sadly and met her eyes with his soft ones.

"After what you did, how can you expect me to even look at you?" Blair asked and Serena's mouth fell open.

"So what? Are you saying we're over?" Dan questioned, looking slightly confused and hurt. An answer never came and Blair let the silence fill him in. "Just like that. You're going to give up on us?"

"I'm not giving up on us, I'm starting over" Blair replied, leaving Dan to purse his lips and let those puppy dog eyes come out.

It was then Serena saw Blair's posture weaken, and if Dan had waited a little longer, he may have gotten her to least start second guessing herself. But for some reason, Dan backed off and accepted it for what it was.

Dan eyes went to Serena and then back to Blair. "I suppose I should go then"

He didn't wait for them to respond and left them alone out in the terrace. As soon as Dan was out of their vision, Blair immediately ran over to her arms and let the tears out.

"Shhhh…It's okay B" Serena hushed, trying to calm her friend down as she soothed her back who was clinging on to her.

"I love him so much S" Blair said softly against Serena's dress.

"I know" was the only thing Serena could say, as she had no idea what to do, or what the hell Dan was thinking.

* * *

_Just to clarify, I'm planning on writing Blair of Season 1 (Who is the Blair I love). In my eyes, once season 2 started, the writers began straying away from who she truly was. She may be vulnerable at times, but she will never let a boy walk all over her._


	9. Chapter 9

___Thank you for reviewing and following the story and at last, it is finally over.__There is a part in this last chapter that is confusing and out of place, but read through it and it will make sense. Also, Serena is a little annoying in this chapter, but it will make sense in the next installment. Except for that, enjoy! _

* * *

Serena stormed into the loft, wanting to get to the bottom of what Dan was thinking. Leaving a devastated Blair was a difficult decision, but the girl was strong and didn't need her.

When she set foot in Dan's room, she saw him in deep conversation with Jenny, who was sitting on the edge of his bed while he remained standing in front of her.

Sometimes Dan could be too unselfish and it would get in the way of his own unhappiness. At first, there was some satisfaction in seeing Blair and Dan end, but she didn't want it to end this way. She wanted it to end because they weren't happy with each other, not because Dan's sister got in the way.

A distracted Jenny turned her attention to Serena, and it was then Dan realized she was waiting by the doorway. His arms were folded across his chest and he didn't seem very happy to see her.

"What you did was stupid and reckless" Serena said, stepping closer to Dan.

"I think it's perfect. You get to be best friends with Blair, while Jenny can go to school without being harassed" Dan explained.

"Do you really think Blair would do that?" Dan didn't answer and looked away, leading Serena to nod, not believing what she was seeing. "Do you think Blair is going to be any nicer to you?"

"Look, I got a year left and then I'm out of this hellhole" Dan told Serena.

"And what about Blair? Doesn't what she wants matter?" Serena questioned, feeling as though he wasn't thinking things through.

"She broke up with me" Dan points to himself. "There is nothing I can do about it"

"Fight for her…Tell her the truth"

Dan laughed bitterly. "There is no future for us Serena. After graduation, we'll go our separate ways and Blair will realize she should be married to some doctor or politician. I can't give her the life she wants unless I decide to change and live off of her fortune to fit into her world"

"Why are you thinking so ahead? You should be living in the now Dan"

"You wouldn't understand because you've never been in a relationship looking up. Everyone is beneath you" Dan looked at Serena incredulously. "So don't come here pretending like what I feel is ridiculous because you don't have any clue what it's like to see everyone looking at you and knowing you're some lucky chump"

A deep breath was drawn from Serena's nose as she took a moment to gather herself. The tension in the room was getting real and it was something Serena rarely ever dealt with. Serena knew she had mistakenly played a big part in ruining their relationship by putting these thoughts into his head, but she also felt Dan was holding something back from her.

Serena turned her attention over to Jenny. "And you're okay with this?"

Jenny frowned and shook her head.

"Take care of her" Dan told Serena as his eyes turned soft, and she could only nod before leaving the loft, knowing Dan wasn't going to budge on his decision.

* * *

Blair lays low for the remainder of Spring Break. Gossip Girl was probably having a field day with their breakup, and Blair was planning on staying inside locked up in her bedroom.

When she heard a light knock on her door, she slid her blindfold above her eyes and up to her forehead.

"Blair" She heard her mother call from outside her door.

She tossed her duvet aside and sighed as she made her way over to the door. Opening the door slightly, Blair saw her mother holding a tray of eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Her mother looked so hopeful, that Blair had no choice but to let her in.

Eleanor put the tray aside on the ottoman in front of Blair's bed and turned to face her daughter.

"Honey, what's wrong? You've been awfully gloom for the past few days" Eleanor said as Blair crawled back to bed.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Blair said, snuggling against her pillow.

"That's fine. If you're not willing to tell me what's bothering you, than I expect you to be downstairs during dinner tonight. Cyrus is coming over and I wanted to introduce him to the family" Eleanor replied.

Like always, her mother would take the chin up route, expecting her to bull through and not let anything affect her, which was rather frustrating. For once, it would've been nice to see her mother display some sense of affection.

"I'll be ready by dinner" Blair murmured, covering her head with the duvet and shutting her eyes.

Blair had yet to give up on the idea of her parents reconciling. To this day, she still had trouble accepting her father was gay throughout their marriage. And now, she has to see her mother move on another man while watching her father happy with another.

She felt the weight lift off her bed and when the door shut, she rolled off the bed to lock it. With her stomach grumbling from eating so little in the past few days, she ate off the tray, and when she was done, she went to the bathroom and threw it all back out in the toilet.

* * *

"Have you looked yourself in the mirror lately?" Rufus asked, towering over Dan on the couch in the living room of the loft.

"I made a bad decision" Dan admitted and tried avoid his father's eyes.

"You made a plethora of them" Rufus said and sat on the edge of the table in front of him. "The thing that surprised me most was to learn that you drink"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Oh come on dad. Let's not pretend like you weren't drinking at my age"

"You're right, I was. But you're supposed to be better than me" Rufus replied.

His father had a way of making him feel guilty. That was the technique he used to parent him. With his mother gone, Dan couldn't help but appreciate his father more and that where the core of the guilt was.

Rufus left his side and went to the kitchen to look through the cabinets as he began gathering ingredients for dinner. A sigh left Dan's lips as he followed his father and took a seat on the barstool by the kitchen island.

"You know Lily's wedding is just around the corner" Dan said, smiling a little amusedly and gauging at his father's reaction.

"And?" Rufus questioned distractedly as his concentration remained on cooking.

"Maybe you should attend" Rufus froze at the words. "It might throw a wrench in the ceremony wouldn't it?'

"Stay out Dan" Rufus warned him.

"I just want to see you happy"

"Happiness is seeing you graduate and become something I could never be" Rufus turned around and placed a pot filled with water on the stove.

* * *

School had come too soon for Blair, but instead of letting everyone know Dan Humphrey had gotten the best of her, she decided it was better to pretend he never existed.

With her chin high and her lips curved into a smirk, Blair sat on the Met Steps and watched Dan arrive to school with his sister. The girls around her stopped talking rather abruptly and she could feel her heart pumping all the way over to her throat. It was a sickening feeling. How twisted was she to still care for a boy who played her? She had told him every little thing about herself and unfortunately for her, he turned out to be a manipulative liar.

Blair was not going to let him win.

Surprisingly, with Jenny by his side, Dan started ascending up the steps and towards her. He looked afraid and yet he continued making his way over to her.

"What do you think he's up to?" Is asked sitting by her side.

"I don't know, he's probably desperate" Blair replied, pressing her lips in displeasure.

"Good morning Blair" Jenny said and smiled brightly before joining the other girls around Blair, leaving Dan to stand above her.

Blair gave Dan a hard look. "What is he doing here?"

Dan shoved his hands down to his pockets and swallowed hard. The dark circle under his eyes were showing he had slept for very few hours and it looked as though something was clearly on his mind.

"Look, I'm really sorry Blair. You have every right to be mad at me. I obviously didn't deserve you in the first place, so you're better off now" Dan said looking down at her and making an attempt to look in her eyes.

"I don't need an apology. You were dumped. Now move along back to where you belong" Blair said, looking unaffected.

Dan had trouble hiding how much her words affected him. He nodded and turned around to descend down the steps, but before he could get too far, she and her minions made sure to fling frozen yogurt all over his hair.

With everyone laughing at Dan, Blair let a satisfied smile appear on her lips.

* * *

For past few weeks, school had become a living hell for Dan. The guys from St. Judes left him at peace, but the girls from Constance were just plain awful. Any chance they got, they would flip the books he was carry out of his arms, kick his book bag away, and there even a few times where he had his clothes stolen from his locker after he changed into his gym class attire.

He knew Blair was most likely the ring leader in all of it. After everything they had been through, never did he think Blair could be so cold towards him. He thought she may have been indifferent, but there were times she was just plain mean.

"You know she won't stop harassing you if you keep staring at her"

Dan's eyes left Blair, who was talking to some senior and playing with his tie in a flirtatious way by stone pillar outside of the hallway. He looked over to his side and saw Katherine standing beside him.

"She's going to hurt you as long as she knows you have feelings for her" Katherine explained.

He looked down, laughing a little. "I wouldn't say I have feelings for her" He then looked up to meet Katherine's eyes. "I can honestly say those feeling I had for her have turned into hate. She is everything I thought she was and there is nothing underneath"

"You sound like a boy carrying a broken heart" Katherine said, with her arms hugging a textbook in front of her chest. "It reminds me of how I was after what happened with Preston"

"What exactly happened?" Dan asked, wanting to know how exactly Preston was linked to both Serena and her.

"I had a crush on him, but his was on Serena" Katherine's eyes drifted away. "I hated Serena for a while, but I knew it wasn't justified" She looked back up at Dan. "At least that was until that one night Preston invited us to a party he was holding at his parent's townhouse"

"This doesn't sound good" Dan jumped in.

"Serena was pretty wild back then"

"Okay…" Dan tilted his head to the side and looked at her in question.

"Wild in the sense that she brought a small plastic dub bag of cocaine with her" Dan's eyes widened. "Now Preston had never done it before, but when he saw Serena do it, he couldn't resist. The next thing we know, he's not waking up"

"He's dead!" Dan said in shock, louder then he initially wanted.

"It was only me, Chuck, Blair, and Serena. Other than that, the rest of the kids were from Claremont Prep where Preston attended. Blair made me promise never to speak of it again and we pretended like we didn't just ditch a dead body at a party" Katherine told Dan, looking sad and in deep thought. "I remember Serena skipping out on school and leaving town for three weeks. And then when she came back, it was as though nothing had happened"

Serena's past was more fucked up than Dan initially thought. All of a sudden, her skin didn't glow in the same way it once did. Everyone had their closet full of secrets, but Serena's crossed the line.

* * *

Jenny arrived in the Waldorf penthouse. Since Blair's breakup with her brother, things had become awkward between them. Blair was a little harder on her then she was with the others and the reason was clear as day.

When Jenny set foot in the living room, she saw Blair sitting on her white ottoman, eyes looking to be in deep thought. A worried look appeared on Jenny's face when her eyes landed on Blair holding a cube filled glass of alcohol.

"How's it going Blair?" Jenny asked and handed over the invitations she had made for Blair's end of the school year party.

With finals finally ending, Blair decided it was best to have a final sendoff before everyone went their separate ways for the summer.

"Thanks for the invitations. You can leave now" Blair said and sipped from her glass.

"You don't look so good" Jenny said, sounding worried.

Blair snapped her head over to Jenny, and pointed a glare in her direction. "I'm fine. Now get lost"

Jenny didn't respond, and rushed out, eyes widened. When Blair heard the elevator, she rubbed her forehead and started feeling guilty. Clearly her frustrations were showing and she wasn't thinking straight.

Thinking trying on some new clothes would lift her mood, Blair left the living room for her bedroom with the glass of alcohol in her hand.

* * *

Trying on her new pair of heels, Blair heard the elevator. She wondered who it could possibly be. She descended down her staircase and a look of displeasure was written all over her face at the sight of Dan standing in the middle of the foyer.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked icily as she slowly made her way down the staircase until she finally set foot on the foyer.

Dan looked away shyly. "I was just thinking about how much I miss us"

"Get the message Humphrey. It's over" Blair said and placed a hand on her hip, but noticed how his eyes wavered on the bareness of her thighs. She realized she should not have come downstairs in her babydoll.

"Is that really how you feel?" Dan asked in soft voice and stared at her with hurt eyes. "Have you even considered touching anyone since"

"Dan" Blair warned, holding a glare, but he took a brave step toward her, making her heart beat erratically. She took a step back and he took one forward until her back finally landed against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Blair breathed, shutting her eyes.

"Do you understand that you're mine Blair?"

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to see Dan looking down on her lips. The close approximation of their bodies was driving her wild. It had been too long. When they were together, she couldn't remember a day when she wasn't touching him.

He instinctively leaned in and her eyes shut again. She let her arms naturally wrap around his neck as his lips worked against hers. It was like a jolt of energy had made its way to her body. She needed it badly. She needed him badly.

Soon, the kiss deepened into open mouth and small moans were escaping her lips. He lifted her up and against the wall, letting her legs wrap around him.

Blair pulled away to catch her breath, and let her finger's glide over his cheek bones as she took him in. She missed him so god dam much.

"I've wanted you inside me the first day I caught site of you" Blair admitted, biting her lower lip and slowly rolling her hips against his crotch. "You feel so good"

"Like I told you before. It's never been like this anyone" Dan whispered and Blair's hand slowly went down and inside his pants. He received the message and when she heard the sound of his belt unbuckling, Blair shut her eyes.

"Blair" She heard a familiar voice that sounded nothing like Dan say.

Somebody started shaking her body and finally, her eyes fluttered open to Serena sitting beside her on the bed. She looked over to her small nightstand to see the glass which was carry alcohol to be empty, but she was still in the same babydoll.

"Is everything all right?" Serena asked, sensing there was some confusion coming from Blair.

Blair cleared her throat and sat up, feeling all flustered. She then took a deep breath and frowned, letting a hand run through her hair.

"I'm having thoughts I shouldn't have" Blair confessed.

Serena sighed. "B, I think that ship has sailed"

"I know it's a bad idea, but I don't care. I just want him so badly S" Blair whined and fell back onto her pillow, face first and hating herself for even considering it.

"So you've forgiven him for posting your diary?" Serena asked.

Blair propped herself back up with her elbows. "He's been good S. I've been horrible to him and he has taken it without saying a word. He could try and hurt me back, but he hasn't"

"I think you're trying to convince yourself he's made up for his mistake because you miss him so much" Serena replied and shrugged her shoulders.

Blair sighed sadly. "Maybe you're right"

* * *

Somehow, Serena had managed to convince him to be her plus one for Lily's wedding. After learning about Preston, Dan was unsure of how to look at Serena or any of the others for that matter. If Dan was in their shoes, there was no way he would've left. His first instincts would be to call 911 and hope there was a way to save Preston. He would have accepted the repercussions of his actions, but it was obviously clear there weren't many who would.

The town car he was in stopped in front of Blair's building and Serena gave him an apologetic smile in her bridesmaid gown. He looked out the window to see Blair slowly and confidently stride her way towards the car. It was as though the world worked on her clock and he found it utterly ridiculous.

"She does realize the wedding is Lily's" Dan murmured.

"Dan" Serena warned, shooting him a glare.

The driver opened the door for Blair and he was stuck in the middle between the two girls. One who hated him, and the other who turned out to be a murderer/druggy.

"Humphrey" Blair greeted in a tone of distaste.

Dan didn't even say her name because she wasn't worthy of him having to waste the energy of using his tongue to pronounce her name. And then Serena elbowed him in the kidney.

"Waldorf" Dan greeted back as he grimaced from the pain.

The ride to the wedding was an awkward one and what made it worse was that they were driving to the Hamptons. Bart Bass was holding some extravagant wedding outside the backyard of his ridiculous mansion. He wished he had chosen to get in the town car with Eric, but it would've been rude to Serena and Dan still didn't want to look at Nate's face.

Even though a month had passed, not much had changed between them. Jenny was hurt when she realized that it wasn't anything more, but she hid it well. However Dan didn't.

The silence in the car didn't last when his phone vibrated and he saw that it was a Gossip Girl blast.

_Gossip Girl here,_

_With __**S**__ hand and hand with Lonely Boy, __**B**__ becomes the third wheel. But don't feel too bad for __**B**__, __**S**__ will soon learn __**D**__ isn't the knight in shining armor she thought he was. Didn't you hear __**D**__, Carter Baizen is back in town._

_You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

Fuck his life. Gossip Girl seriously ruined his day and now he understood how the girls sitting beside him would feel whenever there was a blast.

"What the hell is she talking about Dan?" Serena asked while Blair was holding a satisfied smirk.

"Can we talk about this later" Dan proposed and Serena cocked her head to the side, looking like she was losing patience with him. "I'm not talking about this right now"

Serena shook her head and turned her body away from him. Dan knew he was in the wrong, but what was he supposed to say. And so, the rest of the ride was long and painful. It was filled with tension and he wondered if Serena was regretting her decision of inviting him.

When they finally arrived at the mansion, Serena left him and Blair as she was a bridesmaid, while Blair and him headed for the backyard where the wedding was taking place.

"What exactly did you do Humphrey?" Blair asked as they arrived in the beautiful garden.

"I'd rather not say" Dan said as his eyes drifted off the white aligned chairs for the awaiting guests. They finally stopped searching when they landed on Carter.

He left Blair standing without another word and sat next to Carter, whose blue eyes widened at first sight of him.

"How the hell does Gossip Girl know?" Dan whispered harshly, leaning in.

"Listen man, I fucked up okay. I was drunk and I started boasting about how I played Chuck Bass" Carter explained, looking worried to Dan's reaction.

Dan covered his face with both his hands and repeated the f-word in his head continuously. He wanted throw up because there was no way he would ever be able to live it down. He had already burned Blair and adding both Chuck and Nate to that list would be social suicide.

His life was over. He could kiss everything he worked for goodbye because that money was gone and there was no way he was going to be able to afford attending any Ivy League School.

Carter placed a hand over Dan's shoulder. "Look, if Gossip Girl posts something about that night, we'll deny it alright"

Dan just shook his head. He knew he was screwed.

* * *

The chatter outside begins growing when people slowly start to realize that the wedding should have taken place by now.

Dan got off from his chair and his eyes landed on Blair, who was speaking to someone on the phone. He made his way over to her and waited for her phone conversation to end.

"What's going on?" Dan asked when Blair hung up the phone.

"Lily's gone" Blair said, looking stunned.

* * *

They all go their separate ways to look for Lily. Everyone was expecting him to find the runaway bride since he was the son of Rufus Humphrey. They agreed that by 11 P.M., they would meet back at Blair's with what they could gather.

So when the clock struck 11, Dan arrived in Blair's foyer holding a black duffle bag.

He saw Serena, Nate, Chuck, and Blair waiting in the living room and talking amongst themselves. The room however fell quiet when they saw him enter.

"She's not with my dad" Dan said.

"I call bullshit" Chuck replied, as his nostrils flared.

"Jenny has been with him the whole day and she hasn't seen Lily" Dan told them.

Chuck shook his head adamantly. "Something's not adding up"

"I know it's a blow to your ego, but I think it's pretty obvious she just didn't want to marry the guy" Dan explained and shrugged his shoulders.

Serena let off a breath of disbelief and slowly sat down on the white ottoman, looking in deep thought. "I just wish she would call"

Dan then tossed the black duffle bag he was holding on the white ottoman. "Not to be the bearer of bad news, but I have something else to tell you guys"

Their attention fell on him and it was strange that he had come all the way to this point. A point where if he needed to share something, they would listen.

"The night we played poker, Carter and I made a deal on the side. In that black bag, you'll see my portion of the money" Dan confessed.

He looked around and saw the dumbfounded faces staring up at him.

"Wow Humphrey, I must say I'm impressed" Blair broke the silence, as her lips curled into a devilish smile and Dan couldn't help but meet that smile of hers.

"Why would you ever make a deal with Carter?" Serena asked, staring at him questionably.

"Because I needed it" Dan answered and shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to get into details.

"That was an ass move man. I trusted you" Nate said, shaking his head.

"I guess we're more alike than I'd like to admit" Dan replied.

"Let's get out of here Chuck" Nate said, brushing past Chuck and not looking happy.

That was it. Not even a goodbye. Nate was going sailing for the summer, but they reached a point where they couldn't even wish each other a good summer.

Chuck gave him a look of disgust and picked up the bag to follow Nate out of the penthouse, leaving him to stand alone with Blair and Serena.

Serena met his eyes and let her lips curl a little. "I know why you did it Dan and I'm honestly not that mad over it. But I do think you need to look back on this year and realize that you let the toxicity of the Upper East Side get to you" Dan swallowed hard and looked down, while Serena's smile only grew wider. "That being said, I do hope you keep in touch this summer"

Dan looked back up, not being able to fight off a smile. "We'll create an email thread"

Serena laughed lightly. "Sounds like a plan"

It was then Dan realized that he really didn't care about Serena's past. She may have made mistakes, but she was definitely not that person anymore.

The last person remaining was Blair, but Dan didn't have much to say to her. It was pretty evident where she stood and he was over it.

Dan turned his attention to Blair. "I guess this is goodbye"

"I suppose it is" Blair replied, meeting his eyes.

Dan went over to kiss Serena goodbye on the cheek and then when Blair's turn came around, he leaned his lips near her ear and noticed her swallowing hard.

"I never posted the diary" Dan whispered softly in her ear and could feel her breathing stop. "Jenny did"

Dan was done protecting Jenny. All he cared about was Blair knowing that he had seen her true colors come out. Fuck her and fuck them was his new motto.

"Have a good summer Waldorf" Dan said giving her a salute with his hand, clearly mocking her, and spun around to leave the penthouse.

Before the elevator to Blair's penthouse shut, the last image he saw was of Serena smiling and Blair looking completely speechless.

* * *

_Yes…. there will be a sequel and I'm prepared for the tomatoes to be thrown in my direction._


End file.
